


New Elements

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the search of the fang blades, Sensei Wu reveals an ancient scroll, which dictates there are four more ninja. And, surprise, they're all girls! Can the new teammates get along? Or is this new team a disaster just waiting to happen? KaiXOC, ColeXOC, ZaneXOC, JayXNya. T since I don't exactly know how violent it will get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabella, Emera, and Diane. All three trapped, all three with their own powers.

Annabella's P.O.V.

I leaned my head against the wall. There was food on the floor, but I didn't bother. It was rotten, and clearly no one here cared if I got sick.

Either way, my hands were in a straightjacket, so I couldn't exactly eat it unless I leaned over and smashed my face into it, which would earn me an electrical shock. I hated it when they did this, restricted me. What I did instead was focus on the water in the bowl. As best I could I lifted a finger. The water simmered and a thin trail of water rose. I guided it to my mouth before closing it and swallowing. The intercom spoke briefly.

_ Good. You are beginning to find how to use your powers without moving. _ It praised. I rolled my eyes since I knew it was wrong.  _ But you need to attempt with the moisture in your food, so... _

I screamed as electricity shot through my body. My collar was the transmitter and also dampened my powers, preventing escape. After half a minute, it stopped.

_ Now, you should try again later. _ The intercom said, amused.

"Shut up!" I shouted, but there was no response. A moment later, the straightjacket came undone and I massaged my wrists, groaning. I've stuck in this hell for too long  _ and _ have been away from human beings, my only interaction was the voice from the intercom. My parents are the ones blame on that front- they couldn't get me away fast enough.

"I hope you're proud of me." I muttered in a mocking tone. "Because this is how I turned out."

Emera's P.O.V.

The darkness. It takes over, drowns me, and I lose myself. I cry out as I awaken, scared.

I look around my cell before sighing. I run my fingers over the bracelet on my wrist. It begins to hum and I stop. More than once it's shocked me since they believed I was trying to pick the lock on the bracelet, even though I'd probably never be able to do it.

_ Good morning, Emera. _ I scowl as the intercom speaks.  _ Let's check your powers today. _

A slot in the floor opens revealing a chunk of bronze. I focus on it, envisioning my old horse, Silver. The lump shifts before becoming a crude version of a bucking horse.

_ Well done. _ The intercom praises and I snort. It goes silent.

I really miss my family. Jim, my stepfather, who was the embodiment of Dad before he became a drunk. Even Amelia, my brat of a stepsister. I'd give anything to see them.

"I miss you guys." I whispered sadly.

Diane's P.O.V.

I shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the position I had originally been in. My arm began to ache and I sighed, looking at the small mark on my arm where they had drawn blood after knocking me unconscious.

I hear the intercom and hold back another sigh.  _ Let us begin. _

One of the sleeves of my straightjacket came loose, enabling me to move my hand to chest level before I can't move it further. Once that has been completed, I closed my eyes and thought of a warm field. When I opened my eyes a rosebud is floating in my palm.

_ Tsk tsk. _ The intercom scolded.  _ Try some variety for once, Diana. _

"My name is Diane." I said calmly. "And if you allowed me to be outside I could make different flowers.

_ You will be called Diana until you produce something better, and you will be allowed outside when the testing of your powers is completed. Is it understood? _ The intercom asked. My bracelet shocked me slightly to give me motivation.

I sighed in answer, closing my eyes again.  _ What else is there to think of? Fields are all I know... Perhaps cold? _ The only time I have ever experienced cold was when in punishment. I tried to imagine a lighter cold, and a word came to my mind;  _ snowflakes _ . What is that?

Whatever it is, when I open my eyes the rosebud has transformed into a white flower bent over at the stem, as if the weight of the blossom is too much for the stem to bare.

_ Good, Diane. That flower is called Snowdrops, and blooms in winter. _ The intercom praised.

_ What is winter? _ I wondered. But the intercom is silent, and I am left wondering.  _ Perhaps my hidden memories are of this 'winter'. I wish I could see it. _

My missing memories. All I remember is this cursed place. Nothing else except a name and the memory of a field.

"Oh, dear Luna, let me escape here." I murmured, praying to the moon which I loved to watch from the window when I could.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja meet their soon-to-be teammates, and seek the weapons for each.

No P.O.V.

The ninja were in the training area when Nya came out. “Sensei wants to talk to you guys!” She called.

Going inside, the ninja found Sensei Wu waiting. “I have discovered a disturbance.” Sensei said gravely.

“Sensei, what do you mean?” Zane asked.

“I sense others being tortured. The spirit smoke showed me a location.” Sensei explained. “You must go there was help.”

“Yes, Sensei.” The ninja left and Nya looked at Sensei Wu.

“Can I go?” She asked hopefully, but Sensei Wu shook his head. “Boys get all the fun around here.” She grumbled.

As Nya exited, the leaves of the plant by the door moved slightly, as though a breeze was going by. Sensei Wu’s eyebrows shot up. “Impossible. Unless...?” He went to a small desk, pulling out an ancient scroll. “Perhaps so, but where are the others?”

Meanwhile...

The ninja arrived at the location, finding a large white building. “Any idea what it is?” Cole asked, confused.

“It would seem to be a facility.” Zane answered.

“Well, how are we going to get in undetected?” Kai pointed out.

“Simple!” Jay went to the fuse box and pulled out a few wires. Surprisingly, there was no alarm.

“What’d you do?” Cole insisted.

“Cut the power. Nothing bad should happen.” Jay assured him. A moment later, a group of armed guards came out of the building, weapons fixed on the ninja.

“Nothing bad should happen, rrrrright.” Kai said, annoyed.

In the building, Annabella was resting when the power went out. She looked up, and her collar fizzed before unclasping and falling off, along with her straightjacket. She smiled. “Finally, it’s time for payback!” Annabella said, grinning. She focused on the water next to her. It rose and she froze it to make a small dagger. With the rest she froze the cell bars and kicked out a hole.

At the other side, Emera found her bracelet fall off. “Alright!” She shouted, smiling. Emera pried open the panel in the floor, revealing chunks of various metals. Choosing steel, she formed the chunk into two lightweight spears. Emera slid one on her back and ripped her cell bars apart, exiting the room.

Diane, once seeing the power outage, silently thanked the moon goddess. She closed her eyes and thought of vines. They cracked the foundation of the floor and widened the gap of the bars enough to climb through.

Annabella saw her first. “Alright, you’ve got three seconds; who’re you?” She demanded, dagger in hand.

Diane backed away, hands up. “My name is Diane. I believe we were both held prisoner here.”

“Oh. Sorry, had to check.” Annabella lowered her dagger.

“Hey!” Emera appeared at the end of the hall. “So, I’m guessing you both broke out too, right?” When the other two girls nodded Emera motioned to another hall. “I think I found the exit. Come on!”

They traveled down, only to find guards fighting four others. “Need some help?” Annabella asked the ninja. The guards turned, letting Annabella shoot water onto their guns. Closing her hand, the water froze, making the guns useless.

“Bitch!” A guard shouted, getting out a knife, only for it twisted by Emera.

“Language!” Emera mocked. “Let’s get out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” The guards insisted, only to groan and fall over. The ninja smiled from behind, holding their weapons.

“Thank you.” Diane said gratefully. “Could you get us out of here? I believe I speak for both myself and my companions.”

The ninja led the girls outside to the dragons, taking them back to the monastery. Sensei Wu was outside, waiting. “Inside, quickly!” Sensei Wu insisted.

They gathered in the monastery, where Sensei Wu unraveled a scroll. “Tell me. Does this seem familiar to you?” He asked the girls.

“I suppose.” Diane answered slowly. “But only in dreams.”

“Me too.” Emera added, and Annabella nodded.

The scroll in question showed the ninja, and behind them four others in aqua, platinum, green, and purple. They were females dressed slightly similar to the ninja, but with differences. The sleeves stopped at the elbow, the gloves were fingerless, the mask covered only the head and eyes, and they each had a unique weapon.

“The spirit smoke showed me you three for a reason. NINJA-GO!” Sensei Wu used Spinjitzu, and when he finished Annabella, Diane, and Emera each looked like one of the ninja in the picture, aqua, light green, and platinum. Sensei Wu then went to his closet and pulled out a map.

“There were not only the golden weapons created by my father, but also the silver weapons my mother created. These are the locations of each.” Sensei Wu pointed to a small island. “Kai, Annabella, you must go to the Island of Water. Cole, Emera, go to the Cliffs of Metal. Zane, take Diane to the Forest of Mystery.”

“But Sensei, there’s still one more weapon.” Jay pointed out.

“Correct. Jay and Nya, I want you to retrieve the Fans of Wind from the Mountain of Air. I have a theory.” Sensei Wu explained.

“Yes, Sensei.” The ninja and girls bowed before exiting.

Annabella and Kai...

“How far is the island?” Annabella asked.

“Can’t be much farther.” Kai answered, looking in the distance.

“Flying isn’t very fun. Too slow.” Annabella thought aloud. Flame snorted.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Kai murmured to his dragon, who nodded. Grinning, Kai put his knee to Flame and the dragon roared, taking off at much faster pace.

“Whoa!” Annabella yelled, grabbing onto Kai in an attempt to not fall. “Never mind!” She was smiling at her success in going faster.

“Fast enough for you?” Kai joked.

“Perfect!” Annabella called back.

They landed a few minutes later. The island was far from any large piece of land, and it was broken up into sections by rivers. “So, where’s the sword of water?” Annabella asked, looking around.

Kai shrugged. “Let’s go deeper in.”

It didn’t take long to find it. The silver sword rested in a pedestal which was on a small island between four rivers. “I’ll get it.” Annabella told Kai, swimming towards it.

“Wait! There’s-” Kai’s warning was too late, as a large, blue dragon appeared.

“HOLY FUCK!” Annabella shouted. The dragon edged closer, snarling. A second roar pierced the air and Flame landed nearby, growling at the blue dragon. After a moment the blue dragon’s facial expression softened and it walked up to Annabella, licking her from head to toe, knocking her over.

“Stop!” Annabella laughed. She managed to stand up, and rubbed the dragon’s neck. The blue dragon stomped its foot happily. “I’m gonna call you... River.” Annabella said, mounting the dragon.

“Race you home!” Kai challenged, taking off.

“You’re  _ so _ on!” Annabella replied, following after him.

Emera and Cole...

“Come on, Rocky’s not going to hurt you.” Cole insisted.

“You sure?” Emera asked. She’d never liked animals which were extremely large, so the brown dragon in front of her was a bit more than slightly terrifying.

“Completely.” Cole assured. Reluctantly, Emera got on. Rocky took off a moment later, and Emera yelped. “Don’t worry, it’s not very far.”

Thankfully for Emera, the Cliffs of Metal were just across the mountains. “You ok?” Cole asked.

“Fine. Rocky’s... kind of sweet.” Emera admitted. In response the dragon rubbed its nose against Emera.

“Let’s find the bow and get back.” Cole advised. “But be careful, out weapons were guarded by dragons.”

Emera sighed. “Just my luck.” She muttered.

They walked through a ravine to find a silver bow and quiver floating above a chunk of steel. Emera stepped forward, but, like Cole warned, a gray dragon appeared the moment Emera touched the bow.

“Don’t scream. Do not scream.  _ Do not scream. _ ” Emera murmured to herself in an attempt to remain calm.

“Try to be friendly.” Cole suggested.

“Is that what you did?” Emera squeaked, terrified. The dragon gave her a funny look. “Uh, hi, I’m Emera.”

The dragon rumbled, and for a moment Emera was scared. It quickly became obvious the dragon was laughing. It touched Emera’s forehead gently.

“I think it likes you.” Cole said.

“Okay...” Emera allowed herself to pet the dragon. “What’s your name?” The dragon snorted and Emera stepped back. When it didn’t attack, Emera resumed her petting. “How about Ore?”

This time, the dragon gave her a tooth-filled smile. “Okay.” Emera got on Ore shaking. Once she was on, Ore roared and took off. “AH! Not so fast, not so fast!” She pleaded.

“You’ll be fine!” Cole called from Rocky.

Zane and Diane...

“So this is the Forest of Mystery.” Diane said thoughtfully. “Well-suited.”

The two were standing in front of a foggy, dense forest. Shard was next to them. “We should go in.” Zane told her.

“What about Shard?” Diane asked. She was fond of the dragon, mostly because it was one of the first creatures she had met in memory.

“He will stay here. I do not think it would be good for him to travel through the trees.” Zane answered.

Nodding in agreement, Diane took the lead. Although it was dark inside, it didn’t take very long to find the silver weapon. The bo staff was laid on vines that had grown around the weapon.

Diane walked up to the bo staff, laying her hand on it. The instant she did, a green dragon came forward, snarling. Instead of running, however, Diane put back the bo staff.

“If you do not wish for me to hold the staff, I will not.” Diane said to the dragon.

Slowly, the dragon advanced, looking into Diane’s eyes. After a moment, the dragon turned, picked up the staff with its claw, and dropped it before Diane’s feet, lowering its head. Smiling, Diane picked up the bo staff before rubbing the dragon’s neck.

“That was... interesting.” Zane noted, going up to Diane.

“I felt taking the staff would only end in conflict.” Diane explained. She got on the dragon which wiggled impatiently. “For a name, I think Spring.”

The newly named Spring roared and took off. It was soon followed by Shard, who carried Zane.

“Ready to go back?” Zane asked.

“Of course!” Diane answered, flying towards the dojo.

Jay and Nya...

“I don’t get it.” Nya said on the way. “If there’s a fourth ninja, where is she?”

“I-I don’t know.” Jay stammered, still trying to get used to being this close to Nya.

Conversation was minimal until they reached the large mountain Sensei had told them was where the fans were. Jay directed Wisp to a small ledge where the wind wasn’t over powering.

“Let’s go!” Nya began climbing easily, seemingly unaffected by the wind.

“W-wait!” Jay said, but his voice squeaked and Nya didn’t hear him.

Nya made it up first, and waited while Jay made his way up more slowly. “H-how’d y-you do that?” Jay asked, stammering and panting at the same time.

“It was easy.” Nya said, shrugging. “Those are the fans, right?” She pointed over to where a pair of silver fans rested.

Jay went to the fans, but they were encased by an orb of wind, and he was unable to touch them.

“Let me try.” Nya insisted. She walked over and effortlessly pulled the fans out.

“How-” Jay was cut off by a loud roar. A light purple dragon flew in, causing a small quake as it landed. It growled and walked up to Nya.

Rather than run away, Nya stood her ground. After roaring in Nya’s face, the dragon realized she wasn’t scared. Backing down, the dragon gave her a curious look. Giving the dragon a smile Nya walked forward and scratched under its chin, to which the dragon seemed to purr.

“Hey there. You like that, don’t you?” Nya asked, continuing the scratch. “Since the boys named their dragons, how about Breeze?”

The dragon purred louder, and Nya climbed on. “Meet you back at the monastery!” She called to Jay.

“H-hey!” Jay quickly went back to Wisp and followed Nya hurriedly.


	3. Training and A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training of the new ninja begins, but before they can become accustomed to their new home, tragedy strikes...

No P.O.V.

Emera and Cole returned first, the Cliffs of Metal being the closest. Sensei Wu was waiting for them. “You were successful, I take it?” He asked.

“Yup!” Emera held up the silver bow. Ore roared, and Emera flinched. “Still not used to that.”

“I find it’s not so bad.” Annabella pointed out, landing with River.

“Nor do I.” Diane agreed, sitting on Spring.

“Hey guys!” Nya landed next to them. “I’ve got the fans.”

“Then I believe it is time to reveal the final ninja. NINJA-GO!” Sensei spun around Nya, and she was dressed in the purple ninja suit from the scroll.

“Sweet! Girl power!” Emera said high-fiving Nya.

“My sister’s a ninja?!” Kai asked, surprised.

“Correct. And you have the responsibility of training them.” Sensei Wu answered, going back inside the monastery.

The eight looked at each other before Jay shrugged. “Where to start...” He sighed.

Five hours later...

The four girls, sore and exhausted, entered their room. Emera and Annabella collapsed on their beds, thankful they had bottom bunks.

“Karma, I have one thing to say to you; what the  **-ERROR! NOT COMPATIBLE WITH THE STORY’S RATING! -** did I do to you?!” Annabella groaned into her pillow.

“Ditto.” Emera muttered.

“We are ninja. It is what is expected of us.” Diane replied.

“Fine. I’m starving, though.” Annabella added her stomach rumbling.

“I think we’re out of luck there.” Nya said sadly. “Cole’s cooking tonight.”

“How bad can it be?” Emera pointed out. “We were in a facility with rotten food. ANYTHING will be better.”

An hour later...

Cole put a bowl of white paste on the dinner table. “Duck chowder!” He told the others.  **Yup! The famous duck chowder we’ve all heard about but never saw!**

The girls, excluding Nya, put some on their plates and took a bite.

**Annabella: Is there a reason my teeth feel weird- My mouth. Is glued shut. Well, I think I’m never eating this again.**

**Emera: Eww... I jinxed it. I should warn the others... Except my mouth isn’t moving.**

**Diane: Um... Peculiar... I do not think Cole should make this again.**

When none of the girls complained (Emera and Annabella tried) the others began eating, all falling victim to the glue-like food. Finally dinner ended, and the girls rushed back to their room.

“Nya, where’s the glue remover?” Emera asked, but only muffles came out of her mouth.

Annabella wrote down the same thing, and Nya pointed to a closet. Five minutes later, Annabella exited the bathroom, her mouth slightly pink but moving. “It works. Just hurts like hell.” The other girls copied her idea, and within fifteen minutes their mouths were back to normal.

“I never thought I’d have met worse food than the facility.” Emera said, shivering.

“Yeah, and Cole refuses to acknowledge that point.” Nya added.

“I doubt we can change it. For now, we should rest.” Diane advised, climbing onto her bunk.

The next day...

The four girls woke an hour after dawn. Diane, up first, went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, ready when the other girls got up.

“Mmm, smells good.” Annabella said, coming in.

“ _ And _ tastes good!” Emera replied, smiling and eating her eggs.

“Thanks, Diane. I think we all needed this.” Nya told her.

“I thought it would be nice to wake up to.” Diane insisted, her head down from embarrassment.

“Come on,  _ this _ is what we should’ve had when we got here.” Emera pointed out.

“Hey, where are the guys?” Annabella asked, looking around.

“They went out early this morning.” Sensei Wu explained, coming in. “They should be back in a small while. Until then, use the training course.”

Finishing breakfast, the girls went outside and the training course came up. “So, who wants to go first?” Nya asked, looking around.

Sighing, Emera went up first. She barely lasted five seconds before being knocked over by one of the swinging dummies. “Fail.” She muttered, rubbing a small knot on her head.

The girls trained for an hour or so until Diane whipped around, looking at the door. “Something wrong?” Annabella said, turning to face Diane.

Diane’s eyes widened and she ran towards the monastery. “Get down!” She shouted.

Not knowing why but complying, the others slammed to the ground. It was barely done in time, as the doors blasted off their hinges. Serpentine slithered in, looking around.

“Imposssssible! How are there sssstill ninja here?” The one with a long tail asked.

Without thinking, the girls drew their silver weapons, trying to defend their home. At first, it seemed to work, until Annabella’s head jerked up. “Smell that?” She asked.

“Little busy!” Emera replied, shooting a Serpentine.

“No, Annabella is correct! There is a fire!” Diane said, looking towards the smoke.

A Serpentine came out, holding a golden staff, and went unnoticed as the girls were concentrated on the fire. The Serpentine, realizing their mission was complete, retreated.

“Can’t you use water to put it out?” Nya asked, looking at Annabella.

Annabella tried, but her water evaporated instantly. By the time the boys got back, the girls had given up and were nursing their injuries.

“What happened?!” Cole asked, landing Rocky and running towards them.

“Serpentine. They destroyed everything!” Emera answered.

“Are you alright?” Jay asked. Emera shrugged.

“Few burns, not much else.” She answered.

“Of which are extremely painful, thanks.” Annabella said winching as Diane tied her bandage.

“Stay still.” Diane advised, wrapping Annabella’s shoulder.

“So we have no home! Great!” Kai shouted, angry.

“Be thankful no one was hurt badly.” Nya pointed out.

A screech pierced the air and everyone looked up, finding a falcon soaring over them. “It’s the bird from before!” Zane said in awe. “And it seems to want us to follow.”

“I’ll go with you.” Diane offered.

The two went off while the others waited. It was almost nightfall when Diane and Zane returned. “The falcon showed us something. Follow us!” Diane insisted.

The other ninja mounted their dragons, and after a few hours of flying found a ship lying on the desert sand.

“Convenient!” Emera said, smiling.

Entering the ship, the girls chose a room. “Two new homes in one day. I hope this doesn’t keep up.” Annabella said, sitting on her bed.

“I hope so as well.” Diane agreed. “Your burns should be fine by morning, also.”

“Thanks. I’m hitting the sack. Night.” Annabella fell back onto her bed and fell asleep, the others following suit.

Diane, however, found she couldn’t rest long before reawakening. Eventually, after a while, she gave up and went outside. The ship’s deck was free of sand so she leaned on the rail and watched the stars.

“Star-gazing?” Zane asked, coming from behind.

Diane jumped, then turned and laughed softly. “Sorry, I did not see you there.”

“I apologize. Should I leave?” Zane said.

“No, it is no matter. I came out as I could not sleep.” Diane explained. “It has been an eventful day.”

Zane smiled slightly before looking skyward. “Perhaps the stars will help?” He said, voicing her thoughts.

Diane nodded, smiling back. Zane went back inside and Diane nearly went with him until she remembered her prayer a few days earlier. Clasping her hands Diane looked to the moon. “Thank you, Luna. Thank you for watching over one of your daughters.” She whispered before returning to her room.


	4. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the girls begin their training, a certain motormouth's parents visit and soon require assistance.

No P.O.V.

The girls were sleeping peacefully as the sun began to shine through the window. It warmed the girls slightly as they continued to sleep...

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** Sensei Wu walked into the room, carrying a gong and hitting it with a small mallet. “Evil does not sleep, so neither should you!” He called.

Groaning, Annabella opened her eyelid enough to see who it was. Realizing she wouldn’t be able to use her sword, she groaned again and sat up in her bed. “We’re up! Unless you want us to lose our hearing, please stop with the gong!” She shouted.

Emera slid down from the bunk on top of Diane’s, while Nya and Diane got off their own bunks. As Emera slid down, she landed on the floor a bit hard and it broke. The wood sent up dust and the girls coughed.

“I have already told the others, but today we focus on  _ chores _ .” Sensei Wu told them. “Put your backs into it, and make it spotless!” He added before leaving the room.

“Ugh, great! A ship this big will take forever!” Emera said.

“Perhaps, but we could go faster.” Diane replied with a sly smile.

Annabella and Nya were put on cleaning. Annabella raised her sword, causing water to pool out of it. Quickly, Annabella soaked the floor, while Nya used her fans to super-dry.

Meanwhile, Emera went outside and look at the holes in the ship. Concentrating, she drew small amounts of metal from the soil and patched up the ship. Diane used her powers to create vines, which raised the ship out of its ditch and onto flat ground.

By the time Sensei Wu returned, the girls had been finished for over an hour. Diane was in the girls’ room reading, Nya was on the deck, training with Annabella, and Emera was in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Ah. As with the boys, you have done well.” He said to Diane.

“Thank you, Sensei.” She replied, getting up and bowing.

From the deck, Nya and Annabella heard a loud noise. Looking into the distance, they noticed a cloud of smoke. “Any idea on what that is?” Annabella asked.

“Man, it’s my parents!” Jay answered, coming onto the deck. “Listen, if they start yapping, they don’t know when to stop! Then you start talking and they start talking and before you know it half the day’s gone by-”

“We get it! They talk a lot.” Kai yelled, exasperated.

“Clearly, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Annabella muttered.

Jay’s parents, or Ed and Edna as Jay told them were their first names, met with everyone in the control room. It was pretty obvious Jay didn’t want his parents to be there, but they didn’t seem to notice.

Annabella and Emera stayed at the edge of the room. “Either it’s just me, or Jay’s parents are  _ completely _ oblivious to the fact he’s annoyed they’re here.” Emera noted.

“I think it would be the second one.” Annabella responded then raised her eyebrow as she heard Jay’s parents mention how he had promised to visit them. “ _ Very _ oblivious at that.”

Once they left, Jay sighed dramatically. Rolling her eyes, the girls excluding Nya went to their room, since it was late afternoon. “What’s with Jay?” Emera said, frowning. “He’s practically an  _ asshole _ to his parents.”

“Who knows?” Annabella shrugged. “I think he should count himself lucky.”

“As do I. He has no idea what it is like to not have parents.” Diane said.

“Really? I thought...” Emera stopped herself, but Annabella looked at her.

“That you were the only one without parents?” Annabella sighed. “You know how I got into the facility? My parents  _ handed me over _ . Nothing more.” She spat.

“Oh my god.” Emera covered her mouth. “I got kidnapped. I never would have guessed.”

“‘S okay. I don’t really care.” Annabella said.

Diane remained silent for a moment before speaking. “But that is not something anyone should have to go through.” She pointed out.

“So? Luck of the draw. ‘Life is a card game. You have to make do with the cards you’re dealt.’” Annabella told her. “Anyway, I’m going to bed.”

“What about dinner?” Emera asked.

“I’m fine.” Annabella answered from her bunk.

The next day...

The girls woke to the gong once again. This time, Sensei Wu went over basic exercises. Training was briefly interrupted by the mail. Diane noticed Zane walking away and went up to him.

“Is there something troubling you?” She asked.

Zane sighed. “There is never anything for me. I have been an orphan all my life.”

Diane’s expression showed sympathy. “It has been the same for me.” She told him, playing with her hair to keep herself distracted.

“I’m sorry.” Zane said, but Diane shook her head.

“You were not the cause. It does not trouble me so much as that I cannot remember anything but the cursed facility.” Diane sighed. “It is as if that place is my only home.”

“Hey Zane! Can you come over here?” Kai said.

Zane walked over, and Diane returned to the other girls. “So, I’m going to try and convince Jay to see his parents.” Nya explained, but Emera snorted.

“No. I’m going to do that. Just watch.” She told Nya.

As it turned out, the guys failed, and Emera stomped inside. She gripped the back of Jay’s ninja suit and held him off the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Jay asked. “I’m trying to work!”

“Listen, you are seeing your parents today. Not tomorrow, not next week, not next year, TODAY and that’s final.” Emera hissed.

“I’ve got a lot on my plate-” Jay began but Annabella snorted.

“And it’s not half as important as seeing your parents!” She told Jay. Emera dropped him and he landed roughly. “You should be thankful. Would you rather have parents who don’t care or not have any at all?”

Jay looked at her, then Nya and sighed. “Okay! I’ll go now.” He said, going to the dragons.

Sadly, Wisp refused to go. “Come  _ on _ , Wisp, it’ll be a quick visit! Just in and out, nothing more!” Jay insisted.

Sensei Wu came from behind, holding a thermometer. “It is as I suspected. The dragons are molting, they’re shedding their scales.”

“Huh?” Annabella asked, confused.

“Every male adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coast for their transformation.” Sensei Wu explained.

“What about our dragons?” Emera said, worried.

“Female dragons have a similar process, but they migrate west and it takes less time. I speculate they will only be gone for a day or so before possibly returning.” Sensei Wu answered.

“That’s a relief.” Nya said, petting Breeze. “Hey, you’ll come back, right girl?”

“That is hard to say.” Sensei Wu interjected. “The females will become fertile, and may mate once their transformation is finished.”

“Aw, River.” Annabella murmured rubbing the dragon’s neck. “Guess you’re growing up, huh?”

Diane fondly scratched Spring’s ears before unchaining her as the others copied her actions. The dragons rose into the air before flying away, the males to the east and the females to the west.

“Well, I guess I’ve got to go on this long walk, alone, to see my parents.” Jay hinted, looking at Nya.

“You don’t have to. We’ll go with you.” Kai pointed out. Cole and Zane nodded, and Emera smirked as Jay looked annoyed.

“Eh, we’ve got nothing better to do. We’ll go too.” She pointed out, and the other girls nodded.

The ninja set out on the road, the heat intensifying as they walked. Sensei Wu pulled out a small flute and began to play. “Sensei, what is that flute?” Diane asked, curious.

“Long ago, there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago has forgotten its ancestor’s wisdom. This is the only Spirit Flute left.” Sensei Wu then played the flute in Jay’s face, who rolled his eyes.

“I get it. Respect your elders or deal with the consequences.” He muttered.

“There’s more than just that.” Emera murmured to Annabella. “It’s we’re facing a powerful force and the only weapon we’ve got that works is one tiny flute.”

An hour later, they arrived at the junkyard, but Jay seemed worried. “What’s wrong?” Nya asked.

“It’s quiet.” He noted. “My parents are  _ never _ quiet.” Jay ran inside and the others followed him to a locked fridge where voices could be heard. Breaking the lock, Jay’s parents were inside, tied and gagged. “What happened?”

“Oh, sweetie, you came!” Edna said joyfully, but Ed seemed scared.

“You’ve got to get out of here!” Ed told them. “It’s the ssssnakessss!

“The bite of the Fangpyre!” Sensei Wu recognized. “The venom can turn anything into a serpent! It’s only a matter of time before the transformation is complete!”

Loud hissing was heard from behind one of the piles of trash and, soon enough, a wrecking ball with a green face came out from behind accompanied by several Serpentine. The ninja got into a defensive position, drawing out their weapons. “Uh guys, it is just me, or is the wrecking ball STARING at us?!” Cole asked, edgy.

Before anyone could answer, the ball headed towards them. Without thinking Jay pushed his parents out of the way while the others dodged. Sensei Wu noticed someone standing on one of the piles of junk and shouted, “Lloyd!”

“Hello, uncle!” Lloyd told him. “Looks like we’re not the only family reunion! I’m glad you brought the ninja!” Then, he saw the girls. “Although, what’s with the girls? I mean, guys are the strong ones, and girls are wimpy.”

Annabella’s eyebrow twitched and she growled, while Emera fired a shot which barely missed Lloyd, who yelped. “ _ That _ was a warning shot. Don’t make me fire another, ‘cause the next one’s  _ for keeps _ .” She hissed.

“Guys, the staff!” Nya pointed to the golden staff the two-headed snake was carrying. “To turn Jay’s parents back, we’ll need the anti-venom in the staff!”

“Wait, they have the anti-venom in their own staffs?! Bad planning!” Annabella pointed out.

“Duck!” Cole shouted. Everyone ran out of the way as the wrecking ball tried to pound them.

“Either way, it’ll be hard to get the staff. We’re a bit outnumbered!” Kai told Nya.

“Nobody messes with my family!” Jay shouted, running after some Fangpyre.

“And no one says girls are wimpy unless they want their butt kicked!” Emera stated drawing and shooting two arrows at nearby Serpentine.

The junkyard became a battleground in a matter of seconds. Sensei Wu tried to help the ninja by playing the Spirit Flute, but Lloyd turned on a snakified boom box to drown out the sound.

The ninja pushed back the Serpentine until they managed to find a gigantic robot holding a pair of nunchucks. “What the shit is that?!” Annabella yelled.

“I-it was supposed to be for Jay!” Ed answered, humiliated.

“Nice thought, bad timing!” Emera shouted as the robot swung its nunchucks down at them.

“If you can keep the robot busy, I have an idea!” Diane told the boys. Nodding, the boys lead the robot away while Diane explained her plan to the other girls.

A minute later, the girls ran to confront the giant robot. “Nya, do it!” Diane shouted.

Whipping out her fans, Nya blew strong winds against it. The robot began to fall and was forced to back away. Seizing the opportunity, Annabella turned on a water pump and used the water to freeze the robot into place on the ground, reinforced by the vines Diane grew which secured the robot to the ground. “Emera, now’s your chance!” Annabella called. Emera ran up to the robot’s chest before using her powers to rip open the panel. Grabbing every wire she could see, Emera jerked her hand, and the robot powered down.

“Good job!” Sensei Wu praised.

Lloyd, seeing the battle was over, turned to run. “Retreat!” He yelled, boarding a helicopter.

“HEY! So not fair!” Emera yelled. “We need that staff!”

“Man! This would be a great time to have our dragons!” Jay said, sighing.

“Do not worry. Part of reaching your full potential is understanding your weapon’s potential! If you become in tune with it, its secrets will be unlocked!” Sensei Wu advised.

“Uh, English?” Cole asked.

“He means our weapons are also vehicles!” Diane answered.

“ _ Please _ tell me I don’t have to ride my sword like this!” Annabella said, looking at her double-bladed sword.

“Concentrate on unlocking your weapon’s potential!” Sensei Wu told them.

Carefully, Jay concentrated on his nunchucks. After a moment, they transformed into a fighter jet. “Whoa! Did I do that?!” Jay asked, excited.

The other boys followed suit, Kai and Zane gaining motorcycles (Zane’s being slightly smaller), and Cole getting a huge desert tanker. “I hate to hurt Rocky’s feelings, but I think he’s just been replaced!”

The girls, seeing the success, also tried. In a moment, Annabella had a hover cycle, Nya a sleek jet, Diane a motorcycle, and Emera a large monster truck. Nya and Jay took off for the helicopter with the Serpentine, while the others went by land.

Edna turned to Sensei Wu. “Err; does that flute become a vehicle?” She asked kindly.

Sensei Wu looked at it then said, “I wish.”

Jay caught up to the Serpentine first, but unfortunately lost concentration after getting the staff and his jet turned back into nunchucks. “Ahh!” He yelled, falling.

“Jay! You’ve got to concentrate!” Kai shouted.

“I can’t!” Jay shouted back. In their attempts to catch him, Kai, Cole, and Zane lost their own concentration and their vehicles turned back into weapons also.

Quickly, Nya flew under Jay and opened the top, letting Jay land safely in the second seat. Back on the ground, Annabella, Emera, and Diane let the other boys onto their own rides and met with Sensei Wu and Jay’s parents back at the Bounty.

Taking the staff, Nya gave Jay’s parents the anti-venom while the others tried to start up the Bounty. Sadly, nothing happened.

“I’ve been working on this forever! What’s wrong?!” Jay asked, hitting the machine.

“Uh, son? Let me take a look at it.” Ed told him. Jay, shocked his father was back to normal, allowed his father to do so. After a few seconds, Ed finished and Jay pressed the button again.

The Bounty rose into the air and the jets shot it forward. Loosing balance, Nya accidently let go of the staff and the Serpentine managed to recover it.

After they were a safe distance, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. While Jay talked with his parents, the others got ready for bed. “So, you think Jay’ll be a better son now?” Emera asked.

“Probably.” Annabella answered.

“Um, can I ask you something?” Nya said. “When you guys said that stuff this morning to get Jay to visit his parents, were you talking about yourselves?”

“That’s a story for another time.” Annabella said quickly. “‘Night.”

Emera and Diane did so as well, and Nya sighed before going to her bunk, giving up on further questions.


	5. Mind Games and Lady Luck Abandoning A Certain Young Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing focus in training, the boys are given a complex riddle to solve just as an annoying young boy decides to go on a candy induced revenge spree.

No P.O.V.

For the first time since becoming ninjas, the girls woke up naturally rather than to a gong. At least, Nya, Annabella, and Emera woke up. Diane was in a fitful slumber. After seeing her toss and turn, Emera realized Diane was in a nightmare and woke her. Diane shot up, but thankfully did not hit the top of her bunk.

“Hey, are you alright?” Annabella said worriedly.

“I’m fine. Just a dream.” Diane answered, rubbing her temple.

“Come on, we’ll be late for morning training.” Nya pointed out.

The girls went to the deck where the boys and Sensei Wu were waiting. “Alright, stretches!” Sensei Wu told them. “First, the swooping crane.”

Everyone copied him, but the boys were clearly distracted, and when Zane said something to them, the other boys immediately said, “The Green Ninja?!”

Annabella, confused, looked at Nya. “Who’s that? Diane?”

Nya shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Sensei Wu turned around to find the boys, excluding Zane, out of position. “ _ That _ looks like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form! More focus.” He instructed before turning again.

The boys continued to talk in low tones, making the girls curious. “Can anyone hear them?” Emera asked.

“I believe they speak of something important, but that is all I can gather.” Diane told her.

“Pinching crab!” Sensei Wu said, and everyone shifted to make the position. Kai tried to talk to Zane again, but got caught by Sensei Wu. The boys tried to make up an excuse, but Sensei Wu didn’t listen.

“If you are all unfocused, then you can share the punishment.” Sensei Wu replied. The boys tried to blame Zane, who tried to defend themselves, and Annabella rolled her eyes at the other girls.

“So much for sticking together.” She muttered.

“Now, no free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training,  _ and _ tomorrow, for that matter.” Sensei Wu told him.

“ _ Training? _ For how long?!” Kai asked.

“Until you can answer this simple riddle: What is the best way to defeat an enemy?” Sensei Wu answered.

“Sensei, what about us?” Nya asked.

“Since you were focused, you and the other girls will receive this time off. Oh, and do try to beat the boys’ high scores, would you?” Sensei Wu said, amused at the looks of horror from the boys.

“Yes, Sensei.” The girls said, leaving the deck. Emera dissolved into giggles once inside.

“BURN! Who’s up for doing video games?” She asked the others.

“I’m hungry, so first breakfast.” Annabella said.

“What about the boys? They didn’t get any food.” Diane pointed out.

“Yeah, we’re not heartless. First, we’ll make them something  _ then _ we destroy their high scores.” Nya added.

After making breakfast, the girls found the boys trying to answer the riddle. “How’s it coming along?” Emera asked.

“Don’t tell me you’re here to taunt us.” Jay said.

“Fine, if you don’t want food, we’ll leave.” Annabella snorted.

“No, we’re good!” Kai insisted, and the boys dug into the food the girls had brought.

“Quick, we don’t want to get caught!” Nya insisted. The boys finished and the girls took the plates inside to be washed.

“So,  _ now _ do we get to beat their high scores?” Emera asked.

“Or, we could do something more...  _ sinister _ .” Annabella replied, grinning.

Hours later...

The girls had gone to their room, bored, while the boys continued to train. “Hey, what was that dream about this morning?” Annabella asked, hanging upside-down off her bunk.

“It was dark, so I couldn’t see much. But we were all there, fighting a black shadow. The dream ended before I could see who the victor was.” Diane explained.

“You think it’s a vision? Or a warning?” Emera said.

Diane was prevented from replying as an alarm went off. The girls rushed to the control room where Nya typed on the keyboard. The boys joined them a moment later.

“Break it down for me, sis.” Kai told Nya.

“Lloyd and a Serpentine have overtaken Darkly’s School for Bad Boys.” She answered.

“Wait,  _ a _ Serpentine? Why only one?” Emera asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s go!” Cole said, pressing the button for flight.

Within minutes they were above the boarding school. “Looks quiet. Should we enter using stealth?” Zane asked.

“What about our weapons?” Annabella asked.

“There are a few problems with that.” Cole responded. “Any other ideas?”

“I’ve got one. You’ll have to trust me, though.” Jay said.

“I think you guys can test drive that.” Emera said quickly.

The boys went onto the anchor, slightly nervous. It was released, and they fell with the anchor to the boarding school... to the bottom.

“Anyone else happy they didn’t do that?” Nya asked, and the other girls nodded. They all slid down the chain to find Lloyd and a purple Serpentine.

“Ah! Do something!” Lloyd told the Serpentine.

The Serpentine turned invisible and attacked, eventually knocking Annabella off the roof. “You bastard!” Emera screamed, running over to the side. She was surprised to find Annabella sitting on River, smiling. “Just when I needed her!” Annabella said happily.

The other dragons, Breeze, Spring, and Ore, flew to the school. Each were more powerfully built than before, but still looked familiar. The girls got on their dragons, each looking at Lloyd. The Serpentine, seeing he was outmatched, grabbed a piece of paper from Lloyd’s pocket and left.

Lloyd tried to run away, but soon discovered being on the roof hadn’t been the best idea. The boys came up through the hatch as the Bounty came into view.

“Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! You come here right now!” Sensei Wu ordered.

“I got him.” Jay said, flipping Lloyd over his shoulder.

“Hey! Lemme go!” Lloyd insisted.

“What should we do with him? Wash out his mouth with soap? For a year?” Cole asks.

“Ground him indefinitely?” Kai asks.

“Have him sit in the corner for a century?” Zane asks.

“Put him on chore duty? For a decade?” Annabella offered.

“Spank him for nine months?” Emera said.

“I know exactly what we must do.” Sensei Wu answered.

What they needed to do turned out to be much less painful than the ninja thought. The boys were left grumbling, and the girls overheard them in their room. “So, what’d he do?” Annabella asked from the door frame.

“Nothing. Read the kid a bedtime story!” Kai answered, annoyed.

“What about the riddle?” Diane asked.

“Sensei said it’s to make the enemy your friend. We were training all day to find that out!” Cole said.

“At least now you can play video games.” Nya pointed out.

“Oh yeah! Come on, let’s do some before bed!” Jay told the other guys, who rushed to the game room.

“3...2...1...” Emera began.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Four voices screamed.

“JACKPOT!” The girls shouted, laughing.


	6. Pranks For The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd is given permission to prank the ninja, but suffice to say it doesn't end well.

Annabella’s P.O.V.

I yawned as I awoke. Looking around, I saw I was the only person awake for once. I shrugged it off and entered the bathroom, feeling groggy. By the time the water was hot for a shower, I heard the others getting up.

Stepping in, I let the warm water wake me up. The past week was the best of my life, but I was still on guard; you never knew when your life could flip upside-down. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered my hair. It ran down my face and I frowned, looking at the white foam. I stuck out my tongue and tasted it for a moment before fuming.

“Whoever did this is gonna  _ pay _ !” I shouted, rinsing and getting a towel on before exiting the bathroom.

Emera’s P.O.V.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up from my sleep. Annabella’s bed was unoccupied, but Nya and Diane were sitting on their beds. I heard the shower and realized Annabella was using the bathroom.

I put my hand under my bed and pulled out my sketchbook, really just a couple of pages taped together.  But when I flipped through the pages, my eyebrow began twitching. Someone had ruined all my drawings, and made the blank pages useless!

I growled angrily, gaining Nya’s and Diane’s attention. “Who did it?” I nearly shouted.

As I said that, Annabella came out of the shower with a towel. “Could someone  _ kindly _ tell me why my shampoo turned into whipped cream?!” She hissed.

Nya’s P.O.V.

I was surprised when Annabella had gotten up first, since normally Diane was up at sunrise. But I decided to wait patiently for the shower. Diane was already awake and Emera had just woken up. Emera reached for something below her bed, but when she looked at it she got angry.

“Who did it?” Emera practically screamed.

A second later Annabella came out of the shower, towel around her. “Could someone  _ kindly _ tell me why my shampoo turned into whipped cream?!” She demanded.

“Guys, don’t jump to conclusions.” I said cautiously. Then I noticed my mother’s bracelet, which was always on the post of my bunk, was gone. “Hey! Who took that?!” I cried.

Diane’s P.O.V.

I was surprised when the other girls began to yell, but I quickly stepped in. “Listen! First of all, who are you trying to blame?” I told them.

“Err...” Annabella scratched her head then laughed nervously. “When you say that, I feel less angry and more embarrassed. I  _ was _ the first person up.”

“Yeah. And I doubt you guys even knew about my sketchbook.” Emera admitted.

“My bracelet  _ could _ have just fallen off or I misplaced it.” Nya said thoughtfully.

“Good. Now think, who on this ship might do this?” I asked.

“If the boys did this, I’m gonna commit murder.” Annabella muttered.

“Wait, didn’t Lloyd come from a school for bad boys?” Nya said thoughtfully.

“Dibs!” Emera shouted, running from the room. I couldn’t help but smile; logic had successfully restored us.

No P.O.V.

By the time Emera returned, dragging Lloyd behind her, Annabella, Nya, and Diane were ready, equipped with duct tape, whipped cream cans, peeper spray, and feathers.

“Hey! This is so not fair! I didn’t do it!” Lloyd insisted.

“SHUT UP.” Emera and Annabella chorused.

Quickly, Annabella duct-taped Lloyd to the ceiling by his legs. Nya began tickling him, Emera sprayed whipped cream on him, Diane pasted feathers on him, and Annabella sprayed pepper in his face, making Lloyd sneeze.

“Now, I’m going to ask you  _ nicely _ ; WHERE IS MY MOTHER’S BRACELET?!” Nya growled, and Lloyd gulped.

“I swear, I don’t know!” Lloyd squeaked. A moment later, however, a golden object fell out of Lloyd’s pocket, which Nya picked up.

“Really?” Nya asked. “What’s this?” Lloyd became  _ very _ quiet then scared as he noticed the evil glimmer in Emera’s eye.

Across the ship, there were raised voices, but the girls ignored them. It was only when Sensei Wu came in the girls released a feather-covered Lloyd.

“I see the rumors did not work.” Sensei Wu observed.

“Wait, you told Lloyd to do this?!” Nya said, dumbfound.

“I wanted to see how strong your trust was.” Sensei Wu said. “Though you have only known each other for a few weeks, it seems to be much stronger than the boys’.”

“When you all helped each other break out of a government facility, you tend to build trust very quickly.” Emera pointed out, leaning against a wall.

“Do you suppose you could teach this to the boys?” Sensei Wu asked, and the girls all held back snickers.

“Was this our lesson today, Sensei?” Diane asked.

“Yes. Unfortunately, I misplaced my lesson book.” Sensei Wu explained.

Annabella frowned, then went to the corner were Lloyd had dropped something. “Is this your lesson book? Lloyd dropped it.” She said, gritting her teeth.

“Ah.” Sensei Wu took it, frowning. “I believe I need to have a talk with my nephew.” He left the room, and Emera cracked her knuckles.

“Anyone up for payback?” She asked.

Diane put a hand on Emera’s shoulder. “He received punishment from us, and I suspect Sensei Wu is going to deliver some as well.” She said calmly.

“Come on, there’s something I want you guys to see.” Nya said, and the girls went into the control room, where Nya pulled up a map of Ninjago. She turned on the intercom and called the boys up, who were happy to see Lloyd, still covered in feathers.

“So, here are the first two Serpentine tombs, and Pythor’s.” Nya typed on the keyboard and the locations lit up. Lloyd groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” He muttered. Despite what he had done, Emera rubbed his head in comfort.

“But without the map, we have no idea where the other tombs are, while Pythor does.” Cole said.

“True. But, Diane and I stayed up late and figured something out.” Nya continued typing, and a symbol lit up the screen. “This is the Ninjago symbol for serpent.”

“Then the last two tombs are here and here.” Jay completed. “Aw, Nya, you’re so smart.”

Nya smiled while Annabella held back a snort. “Lovebirds.” She muttered to Emera, who tried to not smile.

“Girls, take the tomb in the mountains. The boys will the take the swamp.” Sensei Wu instructed. “Also, I believe this will be of use.” Sensei Wu handed the Sacred Flute to Zane.

Splitting up, the girls took their dragons to the top. “Did anyone else notice Zane wearing his pajamas?” Emera said jokingly, and Diane made a face.

“I highly doubt it was his decision!” She retorted.

“Whoa. Are you okay?” Annabella asked, surprised Diane had sounded so angry.

“Fine, fine.” Diane said quickly, going back to her quiet demeanor. Annabella, Emera, and Nya shared confused looks.

The rest of the ride to the tomb was silent. They landed on the top, where the hole had already been opened. “Pythor beat us here.” Nya said sadly.

“Damn it!” Annabella muttered.

“We should still investigate.” Diane suggested, and the girls slid down the hole. It was dark, but Nya had packed torches, which they used.

“Look at the wall.” Emera said, pointing. “Can anyone read this chicken scratch?”

“I think it’s in the ancient language of our ancestors. Let me try.” Diane studied the wall before snapping her fingers. “The writings say should the tribes unite, they will be able to find the four silver fang blades and unleash the Great Devourer, an evil which shall consume everything.”

“Then we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Annabella assured her.

A moment later, the ground shook slightly. “Did you guys feel that?!” Nya asked.

“We’ve got to get out, now!” Emera told the others. Unfortunately, her warning was late, as a Serpentine rose up out of the ground and wrapped his tail around Diane.

“We need to help her!” Nya said, but nothing worked until Annabella’s face lit up.

“Guys, cover your ears!” When they had, Annabella opened her mouth and screeched at the highest pitch she could.

“Agh!” The Serpentine released Diane and they made a break for it, getting on their dragons.

“If the Serpentine were expecting us, the boys could be walking into a trap.” Diane said, still trying to catch her breath.

“Let’s go!” Emera called, and the girls took off. When they reached the swamps, the boys were outnumbered and surrounded. Thankfully for them, four loud roars from River, Ore, Spring, and Breeze sent the Serpentine running.

“Are you guys okay?” Nya asked. The guys nodded. Annabella and Emera choked back laughter upon seeing Zane in a pink ninja suit, but Diane gave them the evil eye and they stopped.

“Fine. Well, Kai got hit with some venom from the Venomari.” Cole said, and Kai looked their way, making the girls notice his weird greened eyes.

“We should get back.” Annabella said. “Kai can ride with me.”

Back on the Bounty...

Dinner was very quiet. Annabella managed to get Kai to not babble and convinced him to ignore strange things he saw.

Cole filled in Sensei Wu who looked troubled. When Diane added her bit on the Great Devourer, Lloyd sighed. “It’s all my fault.” He mumbled, putting his head on the table. Nya patted his back.

“We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we have the Sacred Flute.” Sensei Wu said.

“Yeah, about that...” Jay began, tipping over his water.

“Pythor sort of... stole it.” Zane finished.

“The last Sacred Flute?! Gone?!” Sensei Wu asked, bewildered. He sighed. “You are Ninjago’s last hope.”

An alarm blared. “That’s the cold vision! It must have caught something!” Nya said frantically. “They must be near!”

“Wait, the only close place is-” Emera covered her mouth.

“Ninjago City?!” Cole responded.

The ninja ran into the control room where Nya pulled up a hologram of Ninjago City. “How many are there?” Jay asked.

“I think it’s all of them.” Annabella replied.

“Pythor is trying to unite the tribes!” Diane said, shaken.

“Go, ninja! We mustn’t let the tribes unite!” Sensei Wu stressed.

The ninja ran out of the room, getting their ninja suits on, but Kai crashed into the wall. “You’re coming with me.” Annabella told him.

Rather than use their dragons, the girls also took their vehicles since their dragons wouldn’t be able to get close in. Jumping off the ship Cole whooped. “I love the smell of land hurtling toward you in the middle of the night!”

“Me too!” Emera yelled, smiling.

They landed, and the ninja took a chance to look around at the city. “Wow. Ninjago City.” Kai said in wonder.

“Biggest city in all of Ninjago. I always wanted to come here.” Jay reflected.

“ _ Any _ city’s awesome.” Annabella told him, while Emera and Diane nodding.

“May I remind you, where are the Serpentine? They should be right here.” Zane pointed out.

“I think they are. Just under us.” Nya said, pointing to a manhole cover.

Going into the sewers, the ninja snuck in to find a hoard of Serpentine of every kind listening to Pythor. “What’re we gonna do? We can’t take them all out.” Emera said.

“I’ve got an idea. Remember the lesson Sensei taught us about the destructive power of rumors?” Kai asked.

“Wait, that worked on you?” Annabella said incredulously.

“It didn’t on you guys?” Cole asked, confused.

“Why do you think Lloyd was covered in feathers?” Nya replied.

“Alright, but it could work.” Zane said, and they quickly split up.

Pythor continued his speech, but at one of the pauses, Kai slipped down and said loudly, “That sounds great, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up!”

“They’re so incompetent!” Annabella said.

The Hypnobrai reacted violently, booing. Jay and Nya slipped behind the Fangpyre, and Jay quickly added, “Those buck-teeth can bit me rear-end!”

“I bet they’re drinking their own venom!” Cole said from a pillar.

“Or the dead’s!” Emera added.

“All the digging must have given them dirt for brains!” Zane suggested.

“Or perhaps none at all!” Diane said.

The Serpentine started fighting amongst themselves, not listening to Pythor. Sadly, Skales noticed the ninja and sent the Constrictai after them. Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Emera, and Annabella were all sucked down into the earth. Diane and Zane began running, but they caught up, and Diane pushed Zane out of the way.

“Run! We’ll be fine!” She assured him. Nodding, Zane ran down into the subway tunnels and flattened himself against a wall. Thankfully, they didn’t notice him, and when Zane looked at the wall, he silently thanked Lloyd for his pranks.

Meanwhile, the others were tied up and put in a closet. Annabella groaned. “PLEASE tell me Zane’s getting help!” She said, exasperated.

“I think he’s doing fine.” Diane told her, jerking her head towards the Serpentine, to find Zane swinging over them. He head-kicked Pythor and Skales before going to the closet and cutting the ropes holding the others.

“Let’s get out of here!” Zane said.

Quickly, the ninja swung over to where they came in. Diane and Annabella converted their weapons and went first. Once they were out of sight, Zane froze the tunnel and had the other boys climb onto his. They made it out safely and climbed onto Destiny’s Bounty.

An hour later...

After everyone had changed, they resumed dinner. “Lesson book or not, the destructive power of rumors helped us.” Cole said.

“Perhaps. But Zane’s the one who got us out.” Diane responded, giving Zane a fond look.

Zane felt his face warm but dismissed it. “Thank Lloyd. If not for his ‘laundry skills’, we all would have been caught.” He reminded, and everyone laughed.

“I’m just glad the Venomari venom wore off.” Kai put in.

“Yeah, you were acting pretty weird.” Annabella told him, but she smiled at him, her tongue poking out of her teeth, which took the bite out of her words.

Lloyd came in. “Took twenty loads, but I managed to get your ninja suits back to normal.” He told Zane. Sensei Wu coughed and Lloyd nodded. “And to say I’m sorry, I replaced your shampoo Annabella, I got you a new sketch book Emera, and Cole, here’s a can of nuts.”

Annabella and Emera took their things gladly, but Cole rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing. I’ll open it and a bunch of snakes will come out. Not falling for it!” He told Lloyd, going to the fridge.

As he opened the door, rubber snakes jumped out. Cole yelled and fell over, covered in the fake snakes. Everyone started laughing again, and eventually Cole joined in.


	7. Unhappy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have settled into life on the ship, just in time for a certain sister to reappear...

The next morning, surprisingly, was pretty normal. Zane made breakfast, and the ninja were lazily eating, since the day previous had been exhausting.

“Any Serpentine sightings?” Annabella said, yawning.

“Not so far.” Nya answered.

“I know exactly how to beat a Serpentine!” Lloyd claimed.

“Care to elaborate?” Emera said, raising an eyebrow.

“First, I’ll stomp on his tail. Then when he turns, a thunderclap to his ears! Then when he’s stunned, I’ll disarm him!” Lloyd told her. Cole chuckled.

“Too late. He’s already hypnotized you and now you’re under his control.” Cole pointed out.

“Or he put you in a squeeze.” Zane added.

“Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff.” Kai put in.

“Aw. Uncle, what’s the best way to stun a Serpentine if you don’t know what kind they are?” Lloyd asked Sensei Wu, who had just entered.

“Can’t you do that by color?” Annabella muttered to Diane, who shrugged.

Sensei Wu sighed. “Sadly, it was the Sacred Flute the boys carelessly lost.” He answered.

“Hey, we didn’t lose it! Pythor stole it!” Jay insisted.

“Whatever the case, without it I fear we have nothing to combat the Serpentine.” Sensei Wu replied. “We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they will be stronger.”

“Don’t worry Sensei. When I’m the Green Ninja, we won’t need a magic flute.” Cole said.

The other male ninja started arguing but Emera, annoyed, shouted “Could someone please tell us who the Green Ninja is, what they are, and  _ why _ you guys keep arguing about it? Until you do, we’re going to think you’re talking about Diane.”

“That is a tale for another time. Now, if you will stop arguing, then I have something for you all.” Sensei Wu responded.

“Is that what the box is, Sensei?” Diane asked.

“Yes. These are your new uniforms.” Sensei Wu opened the box, passing them out.

“Sweet! These are way cooler.” Annabella said happily.

“Mine’s got, like, armor!” Jay shouted.

“Love the gold highlights!” Kai added.

“Battle claws!” Cole said.

“Same here!” Emera replied.

“The material is very light and breathable.” Zane noted.  Diane nodded, but the other girls had to choke back laughter.

**Annabella and Diane: Gold highlights. Nya and Emera: Silver highlights.**

“Aw. Nothing for me?” Lloyd asked.

“Err, you get... the box?” Sensei Wu offered, but Lloyd looked sullen, so Nya patted his back comfortingly. “For now, begin training. Except for the girls, I wish to speak with them.”

The boys left, and Sensei Wu pulled out a scroll, showing five ninja, red, blue, black, white, and green. “The Green Ninja is a prophecy about who the best ninja will be. The boys have become exceedingly competitive about it.” He explained.

“Wait, all of them are on the scroll. If that’s so, who’s to say it’s not someone else? After all, there were supposed to be only four and now there are eight of us.” Emera pointed out.

“Perhaps. Also, it may not even be valid now.” Sensei Wu told them. “When this prophecy was first made, the one about you four was as well, and many believed only one could exist.”

“And you haven’t told them?” Nya asked.

“I thought it would only spark more arguments. And I do not know for certain.” Sensei Wu responded. “Do not speak of this to the others.”

“Yes, Sensei.” The girls said, going out to the deck.

The boys were already busy training, but noticed the girls come out. “What’d Sensei talk to you about?” Cole asked.

Emera tried to seem uninterested and shrugged. “Nothing big.” She lied.

“Hey, guys!” Lloyd called. “What’s that?”

The ninja looked down at the desert they were traveling over, and where Lloyd was pointed a figure passed out on the sand. “Someone’s going across the desert on foot? Bad idea.” Annabella said, confused.

“They probably need help.” Nya replied. She went to the control room and landed the ship right in front of the person, who was female and covered in rags.

Diane and Zane went down. “Hello? Are you alright?” Diane asked, but the girl didn’t answer.

Zane checked their pulse. “She’s alive, but weak. We should take them on board.” He said.

They lifted the person, who stirred without them realizing it when they felt movement. Slowly, she opened their eyes, and saw the others. Upon seeing Emera, the person smiled. “Sis...” She murmured inaudibly before passing out again.

She was put in a spare bedroom, where Nya set up some machines. “I think she’ll be fine.” Nya assured the others.

“Poor kid. They can’t be older than Lloyd.” Jay pointed out.

When everyone but Emera was out of the room, the person stirred before getting up. “Emera, it  _ is _ you!” She said happily, but the moment Emera heard her voice, she whipped around, angry.

“What in the devil’s hell are you doing here?!” Emera was near explosive, surprising the girl.

“Emera, what’s wrong?” She asked, worried.

“ _ You! _ Just as I was getting comfortable in a new life you show up!” She growled. Walking out of the room, Emera slammed the door shut, gaining the attention of the others.

“Why did you do that?” Diane asked, curious.

“Because the person in there is an absolute demon and made my life miserable, but is now acting all nice!” Emera fumed.

“What’re you talking about? Do you know them?” Cole said.

“Yup. Amelia Reilly. Self-proclaimed perfect, proclaimed bitch and brat by me.” Emera told them. “Also, my step-sister.”

“Really? Why’s she here?” Annabella questioned.

“All I know is if she’s here, my life just got ten times worse.” Emera replied, storming off. She went onto the deck and began senselessly beating a punching bag. By the fourth hit, it was torn off the rope.

“Need a spotter?” Cole asked from behind Emera.

Emera sighed. “Not now, Cole.” She said.

“That way, you won’t destroy another punching bag.” Cole added. Emera smiled slightly.

“Sure.” Emera said finally. Re-tying a bag, Emera continued attacking the bag, but Cole was able to keep it from flying off.

“So, why do you hate your sister so much?” Cole said slowly, hoping to not ignite a fight.

Thankfully, Emera just sighed. “Because before the facility, she was an absolute bitch-ass to me, and with the act she’s pulling, she should be thankful I didn’t rip off her head.”

Cole nodded. “I can get that. But your sister’s injured and needs help. Besides, just because she was jerk doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“I guess you’re right.” Emera grumbled, annoyed, and stopped her merciless beating of the punching bag.

Inside...

“So, your name is Amelia, and you are Emera’s step-sister?” Zane asked.

Amelia nodded. “We’d known each other since I was three... Granted, it didn’t start out well, but after my dad married her mom, we got really close. Then, when I was six Emera disappeared one day. My dad didn’t take it so well...” Amelia sniffed.

“Seems to be Emera doesn’t like you very much.” Annabella pointed out.

“I don’t know why! I swear, I didn’t do anything!” Amelia insisted.

“For now, that is not the issue. Rather, what are we going to do now?” Diane put in. “With no Serpentine sightings lately, it is impossible to figure out where they are.”

“Guys?” Nya asked over the loudspeaker. “Come to the control room.”

Everyone met there, where Sensei Wu explained their next course of action. “As the Serpentine are not showing themselves, I believe it is time we look for them. However, one of you will need to watch over Lloyd and Amelia.”

“We can do it randomly. Bridge, randomly make a list for watching them.” Nya instructed the computer. A moment later, a list came up. Emera gritted her teeth, seeing her name at the top.

“I can do it.” Diane said hurriedly, but Emera shook her head.

“I’m fine.” She said. “Come on, we’re going for a ride.”

Amelia was reluctant to get on Ore (who didn’t seem to like her either). Lloyd managed to convince Emera to use her silver weapon instead, and they went for a short drive across the desert.

“How come Sensei Wu doesn’t want us on the Bounty?” Amelia asked, but Emera ignored her.

“Emera?” Lloyd asked.

“Yeah?” Emera replied. In her books, Lloyd had been punished for his pranks and even replaced her sketch book, so she was fine with him.

“How come Uncle doesn’t want us on the Bounty?” He asked.

Emera shrugged. “Probably just wants you guys out doing something.” She answered. “Speaking of which, I think I’ll drop you off at an arcade.”

A few minutes later, Emera let them off. “Here’s twenty bucks. Don’t wander off, and call if you need to.” She told Lloyd, driving away.

Amelia sighed. “So much for sisterly love.” She murmured. Lloyd shrugged and went inside, but Amelia heard a soft noise from the alleyway. Looking there, she gasped, seeing Serpentine. “I’ve got to tell Emera!” She whispered, getting out her phone, but got grabbed just as she dialed the number.

“You’re coming with ussss.” The Serpentine who grabbed her said.

Amelia struggled, but she couldn’t break free and only dropped her phone in the struggle. The phone call went through a moment later.

Emera was barely four blocks away when her phone rang. Seeing the caller I.D., Emera pressed call and sighed. “What now?” She asked.

Just before Amelia’s mouth was gagged, she took a deep breath. “Emera, HELP ME!!!” Amelia screamed before she was knocked out. A snake smashed the phone after she screamed and the other dragged Amelia onto the bus.


	8. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amelia in danger, the female ninja set off to help her. But who ends up saving who?

“Emera, HELP ME!!!” Amelia screamed before she was knocked out. A snake smashed the phone after she screamed and the other dragged Amelia onto the bus.

Staring at the phone as the call stopped, Emera was shocked then forced herself to roll her eyes, sighing. “Yeah, right.” She muttered. “ _ My _ money’s on she’s ditched Lloyd.” Turning her truck around, Emera headed back to the arcade and went inside. Lloyd was happily playing video games, a few pieces of candy next to him.

“Hi Emera!” Lloyd said before going back to his game. Emera had to smile.

“Hey, where’s Amelia?” She said casually. To her surprise, Lloyd frowned, pausing his game.

“I dunno. I went inside. Amelia said she’d be right behind me.” Lloyd responded softly. “Did something happen?”

Confused, Emera settled on shrugging. “Come on, we’re going back to the Bounty. I’ll give Amelia a call.” She answered.  _ And tell her to get her ass back to the ship or we’re leaving her. _

When they reached the Bounty Diane was on the deck. “Time to switch?” She asked. “Although, it’s a bit late.”

“Nope. But Amelia, like the bloody damn bitch I told you she was, ditched Lloyd.” Emera said angrily.

Diane shook her head. “I expected better of her.”

“ _ That’s _ a lesson I learned easily; you don’t.” Emera assured her.

“Guys?” Annabella joined them. “Actually, she didn’t ditch Lloyd; far from it. Emera, she had two phones on her, and the next call she made was to me.”

“What are you talking about?” Emera asked.

“Lloyd, Amelia had your phone, right?” Annabella said, and Lloyd nodded.

“I figured I’d lose it during my gaming at the arcade.” He explained.

“The first phone number registered in the address book is mine. She pressed call, but it went to voicemail since I was in the bathroom. I think you’ll want to hear it.” Annabella pressed a few buttons, and Amelia’s voice came from the phone.

“Hello?” Her voice was hushed. “Listen, Annabella, I need help! I lost my phone, and there’s all these Serpentine-”

“What issss going on? Who are you sssspeaking with, little girl?” A hissing voice asked.

“Nothing!” Amelia’s voice squeaked, and the other voice laughed.

“Oh, I ssssee you have another phone? Let ussss take care of thissss.” It told her. Amelia yelled, seemingly in pain, and the line went dead. The people on the deck were eerily silent.

“What’s going on?” Nya came outside to find her teammates and Lloyd looking grim.

Emera sat down, sighing. “I let my sister get kidnapped by a bunch of snakes.”

“It was not your fault.” Diane insisted.

“Yes it is. I left them alone, when I was supposed to be watching them.” Emera mumbled, head in her hands.

“Then we’ll get Amelia back.” Nya told her. “I’ll get the guys-”

“No.” Annabella’s tone was firm, and Nya looked confused. “Sensei would have our heads. In this, it’s just us girls.”

“What about me?” Lloyd asked.

“Stay here. Just say we’ve gone out for awhile.” Nya answered.

“Dragons or rides?” Emera asked.

“The dragons are out hunting.” Diane replied. The other girls agreed, leaving immediately.

Unfortunately, Jay came out onto the deck as the girls left, and was confused. “Hey Lloyd, where are they going?” He asked.

Lloyd gulped. “They, uh, didn’t say. Probably just for a short ride.” He lied.

Jay looked at Lloyd then shrugged. “Okay.”

With the girls...

“How are we supposed to find her?” Emera asked over com.

“I’ve got a tracking device locked on her. You’ve got them too!” Nya told her.

“WHAT?!” Emera and Annabella said, astonished.

“Where?!” Annabella demanded.

“Your ninja suits. The boys also have them.” Diane explained.

“I found her!” Nya yelled. “She’s near the center of the desert!”

“But none of the Serpentine tombs are there except Pythor’s! Why?” Annabella pointed out.

“Because it’s not a tomb.” Emera responded, looking into the distance. “It’s an entire  _ city _ .”

The girls halted their vehicles, getting a view of a city of sandstone. There was cheering from an arena in the center. “That must be where all the snakes are.” Nya said. “I’ll see if I can get a better view.” She flew upwards, but didn’t notice her teammates knocked out by Serpentine. In fact, Nya didn’t realize it until while hovering over the arena she was shot down and forced to land before also getting knocked out.

The female ninja were taken to the arena, their weapons taken, and they were put in the middle of a huge snake hoard. “My fellow Serpentine, let us dispose of these meddlesome ninja once and for all!” Pythor declared.

Amelia, in the cage by Pythor, saw her sister dragged in. “No!” She whispered. She scanned the skies for Destiny’s Bounty, but her heart dropped when she couldn’t see it. “Wait, I’m an idiot!” Amelia murmured, smacking her forehead. Removing her boots, Amelia took out two throwing knives from the heels.

_ If I’m going to save Emera, this will have to be perfect. _ Amelia told herself. Aiming, Amelia focused on the string holding her cage. Releasing the knife, swung like a boomerang and cut the rope. The cage went down, smashing. Amelia quickly escaped the rubble, grabbing her knife and a cloak on a nearby hook.

“Where issss the prissssoner?” Skales asked, confused. Slipping past, Amelia grabbed the silver weapons one by one, throwing them to the ninja.

They caught them, surprised. They noticed the cloaked figure, and Emera smiled. “Thanks!”

Amelia sighed mentally.  _ If she knew, she wouldn’t have said that. _ Keeping it to herself, Amelia grabbed one of the Serpentine’s motorcycles and drove to the Bounty, ditching the motorcycle along the way. Lloyd noticed her, and ran up to Amelia.

“Where are the others?” He asked. Amelia’s answer was pointing into the distance, where the girls were returning.

“Amelia! You’re okay.” Emera said. To Amelia’s dismay, Emera seemed to show no emotion in the sentence.

“Let’s get to bed. It’s too late for this.” Diane advised. The girls brushed their teeth during which Amelia told them about the ‘mysterious warrior’.

“He just walked up to my cell, cut it down, and told me to hide. Then, after he came back, he got me on his motorcycle and dropped me off nearby.” Amelia lied.

“Wait, our silver weapons are  _ extremely _ powerful. Why would he even give them back to us?” Annabella said.

“I dunno. Maybe she-” Amelia stopped. “Maybe he knew he shouldn’t take what wasn’t his.”

Before Amelia went to bed, Sensei Wu stopped her.

“I believe this belongs to you.” He said, giving Amelia one of her knives. Amelia realized she had forgotten to put it back and nearly panicked until Sensei Wu smiled.

“Iron sharpens iron. Sibling sharpens sibling.” He said calmly before leaving. Amelia smiled slightly before going to bed.


	9. Revelations of Time Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In following the falcon, Zane finds himself confronting his past, and one detail which shatters any semblance of normalcy...

The day after Amelia’s capture, Nya and Diane began researching the Serpentine. “We can’t always count on the staffs for anti-venom.” Nya pointed out.

The others agreed, so while they were working, Annabella and Emera continued to spar and train with the boys. “You think Nya and Diane will find anything?” Kai asked while waiting to spar.

Annabella, who was next to him, shrugged. “They’re both brilliant, but it’ll be a challenge.” She pointed out.

Emera, meanwhile, was flipped over by Jay, and conceded defeat. “They were able to make spot on trackers for everyone. This’ll be a piece of cake.” Emera countered. “You’re up, Kai.”

While Kai spared Jay, Amelia and Lloyd were forced to watch since they couldn’t train. “Aw, this is boring.” Lloyd complained. “I hate sitting around.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Amelia pointed out.

Nya and Diane came out, looking somewhat confused. “Is there something wrong?” Zane asked.

“Sensei just gave us the day off.” Nya answered.

“That’s awesome! But why?” Annabella questioned. Diane shrugged.

“He did not say. All he would tell us is he will be gone for a short time.” She replied.

There was a loud cry, and when the ninja looked up, high in the air was the mysterious falcon.

“The falcon!” Zane shouted. It began flying into the distance, and the boys took off after it.

“Guys! It might not- Oh, what the hell, we’re coming!” Emera shouted, running after it.

The falcon never seemed to tire, and eventually, everyone began getting tired. As a result, only Diane and Zane made it far enough to see the falcon’s wings spasm.

“What’s happened?” Diane asked, concerned. Zane walked over to the falcon, which had begun to short-circuit, slowly picking it up after its wings stilled. Gently, he picked up the bird.

“It must be robotic.” Zane said thoughtfully. He jerked his head suddenly, hearing something in the distance. Another robot came out of the trees, saying,

“INTRUDER. INTRUDER. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED.” It warned, firing. Diane and Zane dodged, running in opposite directions.

“Can you immobilize it?” Zane asked.

“Not without live plants! It seems there are none here!” Diane yelled back. “I can only draw its fire!”

Nodding, Zane crept behind the robot while Diane kept its attention. Jumping on its back, Zane pounded his shruiken into the circuit box. After a short dance/spasm, the robot collapsed. Diane ran up to it, holding the falcon.

“It’s the same symbol on both.” Diane noted. “As is the door’s.” She pointed to a nearby tree with a metal plate, a symbol pressed into the plate.

Entering the tree, the two walked down a flight of steps to find a single room, covered in dust as though no one had disturbed it in years. “What is all this?” Zane asked.

Going over to the table, Diane flipped through the blueprints. “These seem to be the plans for the falcon.” Zane joined her at the table before quickly re-wiring the falcon and it came back to life, flying to a perch.

“Why were we brought here?” Zane thought aloud. Diane, meanwhile, noticed a set of blueprints she hadn’t seen the first time. She gasped softly as she viewed them and Zane looked over at her. “What did you find?”

“It-It’s nothing.” Diane lied.

“Diane, what is wrong?” Zane insisted, worried.

Diane bit her lip. “Just... when you see them, know nothing has changed.” She told him. Zane chuckled.

“Of course.” He said. Hesitant, Diane handed over the blueprints. A moment after Zane’s smile faded and he looked mortified.

“No! It can’t be! No! NO!” Zane shouted, falling on his knees.

“Zane!” Diane wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

Elsewhere...

“Man, why’d the falcon have to lead us THIS FAR OUT?!” Annabella grumbled.

“More importantly, why didn’t we think to use our vehicles? Would’ve saved a lot of walking.” Emera added.

“Hey, where are they?” Cole asked, confused.

“Over there!” Nya ran over to the tree with the open door. The six ran inside.

“Zane? Diane?” Kai asked.

“What’s wrong?” Jay said, looking at Zane, who was on the floor staring at the ground, and Diane, who was trying to get Zane to stand.

“Just... promise not to scream.” Diane said quietly.

“Sure.” Annabella promised, confused. Nodding to Zane, Diane helped him up. Zane looked at the blueprints again before opening his panel.

“Whoa!” Emera said, shocked.

“Y-you’re a robot?” Kai asked.

“All this time, and I never knew.” Zane said mournfully.

“Guess it explains why you always acted weird.” Jay said, and Emera smacked his arm.

“The reason I never had a sense of humor was because my ‘funny’ switch was off.” Zane turned it on, and did a small comedic routine. Jay burst out laughing while the girls groaned.

“Remind me to never have him switch that on EVER again.” Annabella mumbled.

Zane turned off the switch, sighing. “This doesn’t change anything. This just makes you... more special!” Cole insisted. “You’re still the same Zane, just more... gears.”

“And no matter what you’re made of, you’re still our brother.” Kai told him.

“Really?” Zane asked.

“Yeah! Come on, this’ll make you even better!” Nya put in.

“And how cool is it to honestly say, my brother is a nindroid  ***Note: In Microsoft Word, the only suggestion to word this is nimrod. So weird.*** ?” Jay said only to get smacked on the head by Annabella.

“Not helping!” She hissed.

“A nindroid?” Zane said, confused.

“Besides this, we’ve got the Serpentine and the first fang blade to worry about. We need you.” Cole said, but Zane shirked away.

“You’ll have to go on without me. I just don’t feel right.” Zane murmured, going back to his blueprints on the table. A second later, the others (excluding Diane) walked away silently.

“We should give him time. I don’t know how I’d feel if I found out I was a robot.” Kai said.

“You mean a nindroid.” Jay insisted.

“Yeah... not so much.” Annabella said, rolling her eyes.

“More to the point, how do we get out of here?” Cole asked, looking around.

In the distance, there was a loud roar. “What’s that?” Emera said, slightly scared.

“Birds?” Jay said hopefully.

“Not quite!” Nya said, motioning to between some trees. The ‘trees’ seemed to be moving. “It’s the treehorns!”

The ninja were soon surrounded, and pulled out there weapons. The dead robot on the ground jerked, and Annabella groaned.

“I think that was supposed to keep these things in line!” She said.

The ninja fought as hard as they could, but there were simply too many of them. Most of the ninja ended up being tossed around like chew toys.

Back inside the tree...

Zane continued to study each inch of the blueprints while Diane rested on one of the chairs. She sighed, and Zane looked at her. “Why aren’t you with the others?”

“I think  _ you _ are in need of more help than them.” Diane answered. “Zane, nothing changes. It is simply a part of you.”

“But...” Diane grasped Zane’s free hand.

“Remember how I told you I don’t have any memories besides the facility?” She asked. Zane nodded. “Perhaps I could make more... with you.” She said quietly.

Zane put down the blueprints and took Diane’s other hand in his. “Are... are you sure?” He said uneasily.

“Yes.” Diane whispered. Slowly, Zane lowered his lips to hers and they began a gentle, soft kiss. For both, it was the first they could remember, and were glad this was the one.

After a minute Zane pulled away. Diane knew he was merely catching his breath, and smiled. He smiled back then looked at the blueprints. “I think I’ve found something.” Zane squinted, trying to read the handwriting, “I-I have a memory switch.”

“Use it.” Diane told him. While she was slightly jealous at the fact Zane could now regain his memories, she knew this was for the best.

Zane opened his panel, and Diane carefully flipped the switch labeled ‘memory’. Zane jerked his head, looking upward.

_ Flashbacks _

_ A man looked at him, smiling. “Hello, Zane.” _

* * *

_ The man held up Zane as he began walking for the first time. Zane looked in the mirror, seeing himself in a plain white shirt and white pants. _

* * *

_ Zane kicked a ball, only for it to come back and hit him in the head. The man rushed to Zane’s side, helping him back up. _

* * *

_ The man began showing Zane how to cook. At first confused, Zane was then delighted. The man just smiled. _

* * *

_ Zane hugged one of the toys the man- his father- had made for him.  The man was smiling in the background, but you could see he was becoming older, while Zane never aged. _

* * *

_ Now his father had created the falcon, Zane’s favorite of his father’s inventions. _

* * *

_ Zane continued to play with the toys and falcon, while his father set up a camera. Quickly, his father took a photo of himself, Zane, and the falcon. _

* * *

_ His father sat on his bed, smiling while Zane held a butterfly. “You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” His father told him. _

_ Zane, nodding, released the butterfly. _

* * *

_ Zane’s father had grown sick and now never left his bed. With a worried look, Zane tended to his father. “You were always the son I never had.” His father croaked. “It’s time you began your next stage in life. And the only reason I’m about to do this, is because I love you.” _

_ Zane smiled slightly as his father opened his panel. A second later, his face became blank as his memory switch was turned off. His father died, and Zane closed his panel unconsciously, turning around and looking confused by his surroundings. _

_ End Flashbacks _

Zane shed a single tear, worrying Diane. “Did... did you see anything?”

Turning to her, Zane smiled. “I saw my father, and the good times we had.” He whispered.

“Oh Zane, that’s wonderful.” Diane replied, happy. She wrapped her arms around Zane neck, gently pecking his lips.

Nodding, Zane grabbed Diane’s hand and they exited the tree. Though joyful, they immediately became serious at seeing the circumstances outside. Quickly, Diane and Zane managed to return their teammates’ weapons.

“So, what’s the plan?” Annabella asked, panting. The treehorns roared and began to walk away.

“Are they retreating?” Cole said hopefully.

“Not quite.” Diane answered. Sure enough, a much larger treehorn came forward.

“What’s that?!” Jay squeaked.

“Their queen.” Zane said grimly.

“Ideas?” Nya asked.

“Wait! That thing’s like a horse, right?” Emera pointed out.

“Not really!” Kai said, dodging.

“Still, big body, held up by skinny legs. I rode horses, and if I ever learned anything, it’s if you break the legs, it’s down for good!” Emera added.

“Already on it!” Annabella used her sword for some water and quickly froze sections of each leg on the Queen Treehorn. Immediately after, everyone blasted the legs. The Queen screeched in pain before falling over, unmoving.

“Nice job!” Nya high-fived Emera.

“What happened?” Cole asked Zane.

“I remembered everything. I remember my father, and how he cared for me. I feel better for knowing.” He answered.

“This is awesome! We have a brother who’s-” Jay was promptly cut off by Annabella smacking her hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” She grunted.


	10. Days Off Turn Into Workdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja take what is meant to be a well deserved day off, only for the Serpentine to ruin their fun.

No P.O.V.

As the sun rose, Amelia silently crept into the weapons room. Approaching the grinding wheel she began sharpening her knives carefully. Checking the first, Amelia set it down and began on the other.

The door began to open and she shoved her knives into a compartment of her boots. Nya came in looking at Amelia. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“J-just checking out t-the inventory. I-impressive.” Amelia stammered.

Nya walked over, smiling. “If you want, you can choose one.”

“I’m fine.” Amelia replied.

“Alright. Come on, it’s breakfast.” Nya said, leaving the room. Amelia sighed and followed.

The others were already in the dining room, where Zane and Diane were putting food on the table. “Is Sensei back?” Emera asked.

“Not yet.” Cole answered.

“Since we wasted our day off yesterday, anyone for taking today off?” Annabella said. Everyone raised their hands.

“So, where do we go?” Jay said.

“Can we go to the amusement park? Please?” Lloyd said. Diane smiled softly.

“Why not?” She responded.

Two hours later...

“Wow. Big place.” Annabella marveled. The ninja had changed into regular clothing, and now stood at the entrance.

“Best place ever!” Lloyd yelled, running off. Amelia sighed.

“I’ll get him.” She told the others, going after Lloyd. The rest split up, going in pairs.

Emera and Cole headed to a rollercoaster. “Bet you can’t finish it without barfing.” Cole dared.

“You’re  _ so _ on.” Emera chuckled.

Afterward, Emera stepped off, smiling. “Did I tell you in the facility we went through motion sickness tests?” She asked.

“No, you forgot to.” Cole muttered his face slightly green.

Patting his back, Emera looked over at a bench. “I think you need to sit down.”

Nodding, Cole rested on the bench, and his face gradually returned to the correct color. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did you and Annabella fire off at Jay about his parents that day?”

Emera sighed. “I won’t say for Annabella, but... well, neither of us have parents who are trying to be a part of our lives and have always supported us.”

“I know what it feels like.” Cole said, but Emera shook her head.

“I  _ did _ have nice parents. But when I was young, my father became a drunker. He’s out of prison now, but I haven’t seen him in years, even before the facility. My mother remarried, but she died, leaving me with my stepfather and Amelia. Jim was nice, but completely oblivious to Amelia’s troublemaking. That’s the main reason I don’t like her. One day when I was eleven, men came out and kidnapped me while I was walking home. Since Amelia’s not with Jim, I’m guessing he’s dead.” Emera massaged her temple. “I guess I was jealous of Jay, and angry he was being so mean.”

“I can’t blame you. The other guys and I were thinking of doing the same thing to Jay.” Cole admitted.

Meanwhile, Jay and Nya were touring the booths. One of them was a simple water gun booth, and a young kid was waiting to play. “I wanna play!” He whined.

“Sorry kid, you need two people.” The vendor said apologetically.

“I’ll play.” Jay offered, sitting down. He allowed the younger boy to win, but made sure it was close.

“I won!” The boy yelled happily, taking one of the stuffed animals.

“That was nice. Want one?” The vender asked Jay, who shook his head.

Walking away, Nya smiled. “Jay, that was so sweet.” She said, and Jay found himself blushing intensely.

“It was really nothing.” Jay mumbled, but Nya just smiled wider. She leaned over, kissing Jay’s cheek.

“It  _ was _ something.” Nya insisted, walking ahead. Jay looked shocked for a moment, blushing harder before continuing after her.

“Should’ve gotten her one.” He murmured, but a small smile was on his face.

Diane and Zane had gone to a ‘haunted house’. “What are the purposes of these?” Diane asked, confused.

“I believe they were created in order to scare people.” Zane replied. “Would you like to try going inside?”

Nodding, Diane found herself giggling rather than screaming at the ‘horrors’. “This is not very scary.” She remarked, laying her head on Zane’s shoulder. He chuckled.

“Perhaps.” Zane agreed.

Annabella had followed Kai to a laser tag arena. “Ever played?” He asked.

“Nope. What are the rules?” Annabella replied.

Grinning, Kai paid for entry. “Just shoot everyone not your color.”

As it turned out, Annabella was a natural. Within the first minute of play, she’d disappeared and Kai found her on the top floor, sharpshooting the other players. Smiling to himself and shaking his head, Kai snuck behind her.

“Having fun?” He asked. Annabella nearly fell over and landed onto the first floor, but Kai caught her waist.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She scolded, but her amused tone cut into the words.

The game ended, and the two walked out, laughing. “Dude, you suck at laser tag!” Annabella said.

“I don’t, you’re just really good at it.” Kai pointed out.

“Bella?” Annabella froze. Kai looked at her, worried, and Annabella gritted her teeth before she turned around. “Bella! You’re-”

The woman who had been speaking to Annabella had a sword blade at her throat. “ _ Never _ call me Bella.” Annabella hissed angry. “Not Bella, not Annie, not  _ anything _ . NEVER. SPEAK. TO. ME. AGAIN.”

“Annabella-” The man next to the woman began but Annabella’s sword was soon at his throat instead.

“The same goes for you.” She growled before turning and running. Kai ran after her and found her behind one of the rides, crying in her hands.

“Annabella?” Kai asked. Sniffing, she looked up.

“A-are they gone?” Annabella squeaked. Kai was surprised; he’d never seen her fragile.

“Yeah. What happened?” Kai said. Annabella began to cry again, and he pulled her into his arms comfortingly. She pressed her hands on his chest, trying to disappear.

“T-that was my mother.” Annabella whispered. Kai, shocked, didn’t speak. “I-I don’t k-know who t-the man was. M-maybe a driver or s-something.” Annabella hiccupped, burying her face into Kai’s chest.

“You don’t like her.” Kai guessed, and Annabella nodded slightly.

“W-when I was r-really little, my p-parents were a-ashamed of me. M-maybe it was s-since I was d-different  from other girls, b-but one day, a m-man came to our house.” Annabella broke into a fresh set of tears. “H-he said for a p-price, I w-would get a s-special education. T-the only catch was m-minimal c-contact. M-my parents jumped at the chance.”

Kai didn’t speak, just held Annabella tightly.  _ And I thought not having parents was bad... _ “That was the facility, right?”

“Y-yeah. The n-next day they started the t-tests. I w-was just s-seven years old. F-for nine years I w-was there. The o-only thing that k-kept me going w-was the thought I w-would never s-see my parents again.” Annabella stopped crying, wiping her face. “I-I’m sorry y-you had to s-see that.”

“No.” Kai said firmly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Being in a facility where they lock you up is bad enough, but you parents sending you there is even worse.” Annabella looked up, and Kai’s expression was gentle.

“Thank you.” Annabella mumbled. Leaning downward, their lips connected briefly. Annabella swung her arms around Kai’s neck, and he slipped his hands into her hair, running his fingers through the strands.

When their lips departed, Annabella put her head back on Kai’s chest, closing her eyes, and he rocked her. “I think we should start trying to find the others.” Annabella murmured pulling away. “A-and, can we not talk about what happened with my parents to them?” Kai took Annabella’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“I’ll wait until you’re ready.” He whispered.

During this time, Lloyd had managed to run through the entire park, trailed by Amelia. But all of a sudden, Lloyd stopped dead. Amelia caught up, panting. “What’s wrong?” She said, breathing heavily.

Lloyd pointed. “Look.” Pythor was coming out of the ground, holding a silver curved blade 

“That must be a fang blade!” Amelia whispered.

“I’m getting the others.” Lloyd said, running off. Once he was out of sight, Amelia grabbed her cloak from her bag and tied it around her neck. Out of her boots she pulled her sharpened knives. Promptly Amelia threw the first. It swung in the air before slashing at Pythor’s arm. He yelled in pain, dropping the fang blade. Amelia grabbed it along with her knife and began running.

“Get her!” Pythor commanded.

By then, Lloyd had found the others. “Serpentine!” He gasped.

“Great! We don’t have our weapons!” Jay complained, only to be surprised when the girls drew theirs out.

“With our luck, we figured  _ something _ was going to happen.” Nya said, handing the guys their weapons. “Let’s go.”

When they got there, Amelia was cornered by several of the Serpentine. She barely lasted ten seconds before a Venomari caught her by the throat, holding her up off the ground as Amelia struggled.

“Lemme go!” Amelia tried to shout, but her air flow was completely cut off.

“Time to ssssee who daressss defy the Sssserpentine!” Skales hissed, grabbing Amelia’s hood and taking it off.

The ninja gasped as Amelia was exposed as the ‘mysterious warrior’. Emera felt betrayed, but kept it down.  _ She’s so getting yelled at later. _

“A child? Destroy her!” Pythor commanded.

“Not so fast!” Cole shouted, getting the Serpentine’s attention. “Let her go!” The Serpentine and ninja began battling. In the confusion Lloyd helped Amelia escape but she dropped the fang blade, picked up by a lone Serpentine.

After the battle, everyone was nursing their injuries on Destiny’s Bounty while Amelia was in her room, waiting. The first person to come in was Emera, whose lips were pressed into a tight line. “Why.” She demanded.

Amelia looked away. “I was only trying to help.”

“Really. Amelia, you’re not as good of a liar as you think. You  _ happen _ to show up in the middle of nowhere, found by us, have two knives and know how to use them. Is this some trick?” Emera said, angry.

“I swear, it’s not!” Amelia cried.

“When you’re ready to tell me the truth I’m waiting.” Emera growled, slamming the door behind her.

Staring at the door for a few moments, Amelia sighed and stretched out on her bed. “It’s all her fault.” Amelia whispered. “ _ She _ was the one who had to disappear.  _ She _ had to blame me. And  _ she _ isn’t even thankful I saved her fucking butt!”

There was another knock on the door. “What?!” Amelia shouted. Quietly, Diane came in. “Oh, Diane. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” Diane replied. “I take it things didn’t go well?”

Amelia sighed. “Not at all.”

“Whatever Emera thinks, the rest of us are grateful. At least, Annabella, Nya, and I. The boys are just happy you’re okay.” Diane said, sitting on Amelia’s bed. “And if you need to talk, the others girls and I are willing to listen.”

“Thanks.” Amelia said quietly.

Back in the girls’ room, Annabella tried talking to Emera. “What’s up with you?” She asked.

“My stepsister is being a dick, that’s what.” Emera barked.

“Really? Last  _ I _ checked, she saved our lives. Back then, you seemed pretty grateful.” Annabella pointed out. “Amelia’s your family right now, and you’re pushing her away, just like Jay did to his parents. If we yelled at him, you should look at yourself. I won’t say you’re wrong about her before, since I honestly have no idea. But it doesn’t change the fact she saved your life.”

Emera didn’t say anything, but later that night, at dinner, under her breath to Amelia as they walked by each other Emera muttered, “I’m sorry.”

Amelia didn’t react, but her heart swelled.  _ Finally. _


	11. Contest for the Fang Blade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three fang blades left, the ninja enter a performing arts competition to earn one, but things don't go as planned.

No P.O.V.

“So, the Serpentine now have a fang blade.” Nya said.

“And now there are just three left.” Diane noted.

“We only need one, but we’ve got no map. Any ideas?” Jay asked.

“I got it!” Cole ran out of the room, coming back with a photo album. “Look familiar?”

The picture in question showed a golden cup, and stuck on the front was a silver blade. “That’s a fang blade! But what’s it doing on a trophy?” Emera asked, confused.

“Back where I grew up, there’s this competition. Each year the winner gets the Blade Cup.” Cole explained. “My dad’s won it tons of times.”

“You never said he was an athlete.” Zane said. “What sport?”

“Uh, he’s a... blacksmith?” Cole said uneasily.

“Nothing wrong about that. My father was one too, but I’ve never heard of a competition.” Kai replied.

“He’s not a blacksmith, blacksmith; he’s a... royal blacksmith.” Cole turned the page, showing his father. The others snickered.

“That’s your dad?” Annabella snorted.

“How’d the fang blade become a trophy anyway?” Nya asked.

“The story is there was a guy who collected rare things and he made the Blade Cup. His name’s Dutch... no, Clutch Powers. The cup is passed on to each year’s winner.” Cole answered.

“Who has it now?” Emera asked.

“I dunno. I haven’t seen or talked to my father in years.” Cole looked down, sighing.

“Then we can call him.” Annabella suggested.

“You can’t!” Cole insisted. “He thinks I’m at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts in Ninjago City. My dad wanted me to be a performer, but when I couldn’t sing or dance, I ran away.” He admitted. “If he learns I can’t dance, he’ll know I’ve been lying in all the letters I sent him.”

“He doesn’t know you’re a ninja?” Zane asked.

“What, are you going to crack some joke about my dad in a tutu?” Cole said, irritated.

“No, but we’ll need his help if we’re going to get the fang blade.” Kai pointed out.

Later...

“You think the guys are actually going to enter?” Emera said to the other girls.

“Nah.” Annabella was hanging off her bunk. “My money’s on they’re going to use a fake fang blade and switch them under everyone’s noses.”

“What about us? We could try.” Diane said. Annabella laughed so hard she fell off her bunk.

“Are you okay?!” Nya said, worried.

“Fine. Diane just reminded me of how bad I am at singing. My parents got me a singing tutor once, but she didn’t like me.” Annabella remarked.

“How badly did she hate you?” Emera asked. Annabella smiled.

“The nicest thing she ever said to me was ‘you have the voice of a YAK.’” Annabella laughed again, and the other girls joined in.

“I guess Annabella’s right. Although, I’d like to see the guys try.” Nya said, smiling.

“Zane told me they are going to visit Cole’s father.” Diane provided. “Should we go as well?”

“Why not?” Emera said.

An hour later...

Using their silver weapons, the ninja soon arrived at Cole’s former home. “Quick.” Cole said, opening a large case.

“But no mortal shall hold all four.” Jay joked, putting his nunchucks in the case, followed by Kai and Zane. The girls had managed to conceal their weapons and preferred to keep them on hand.

“Remind me why we’re putting away our weapons.” Kai said.

“Like I said, my dad can’t know I’m a ninja. And how many good excuses are there for why I’d be carrying a giant scythe otherwise?” Cole answered. “Remember, we find out who has the fang blade, we snatch it and we run.” He turned and knocked on the door.

“Just a moment.” A voice said. The door opened to reveal Cole’s father.

“Hey dad.” Cole said cheerfully.

“What, you’re too good to use the bell?” Cole’s father said roughly and slammed the door. The ninja looked at each other, confused.

“Well THAT was rude.” Annabella muttered. Cole shrugged and rang the doorbell. Music and a sing-song  _ Weeeelcome _ followed. Cole’s father opened the door again, smiling.

“Come on in, son, it’s been forever! And did you bring a quartet? Those must be their girlfriends then.” He said, chuckling. He didn’t seem to notice a spreading blush on the girls’ faces.

“Too much assumption.” Emera murmured, embarrassed.

Inside, Cole’s father served them tea and turned on some music. “Is that a record player?” Nya said, pointing.

“I think so.” Diane said, a bit confused.

“So, did Cole tell you how I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha, but the percussionist had it out for me, I swear.” His father said. Cole groaned and Emera put her hand on his in comfort. “You all met at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, correct?”

“Yes.” Jay said quickly, and the others nodded. “We’re hoping you could tell us something. The picture of the trophy on the wall, that’s the Blade Cup?”

“Ah, you know it! No, Cole must have told you I wasn’t going to be in the competition this year, so you’re here to get lessons on it, right?” Cole’s father said.

Annabella nearly choked, coughing. “Sorry, sipped too fast.” She said aloud, then whispered to Nya, “We’re going to videotape this thing, right?”

Nya smiled. “Why not?”

Fifteen minutes later...

Cole’s father soon discovered the boys had terrible voices, and began coaching them. The girls were at the side and Emera was secretly videotaping their failures. “This is going on the internet afterward.” She whispered to the other girls, who snickered.

After a run-through, Cole’s father began correcting them. “Kai, love the energy, hate the hair.” Annabella growled. “Jay, you’re giving a lot, but I need more. Zane, you’re like a machine; don’t change anything.” The girls barely held back laughs. “And Cole, try to at least act like you want to be here.” He finished.

“He’s worse than Sensei Wu.” Jay said to Kai, who nodded.

“Now, about the show-stopping finish! Cole, let’s not repeat your failure.” Cole’s father said.

“Dad, I was seven! How was I supposed to pull off the Triple-Tiger-Sashay?” Cole insisted.

“What the Triple-Tiger-Sashay?” Kai asked.

“Only the hardest dance move ever invented.” Cole explained.

“It’s true. Every dance professional who’s tried has failed.” Cole’s father added.

“Hence my father thought a SEVEN YEAR-OLD could do it!” Cole said angrily. “But no, I fell flat on my face and let down my quartet.”

“If you want to win, you have to go big! Now, break time.” Cole’s father said.

The girls got up off the floor. “I’m so glad we don’t have to do this.” Annabella said, smiling.

“Which by the way; NOT FAIR.” Kai muttered.

“I think my dad thinks you guys can’t do anything.” Cole said.

“I’ll take that over doing this.” Nya replied.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Cole grumbled.

“I dunno, I kind of think we can win this.” Jay said, before getting a glare from Cole. “Okay, never mind.”

The girls left the room, yawning. “This had better work.” Emera said.

“I doubt the Serpentine have not already found out about this.” Diane replied.

“True. By the way, should we use the video now, or later?” Annabella asked.

“Girls?” Cole’s father walked in. “Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to perform also.”

“Err, we’re fine. Four’s enough for a group.” Nya said quickly.

“Ah, trying to not get the spotlight away from them? I get that. Well, I’m going back to coach the boys. Make yourselves comfortable.” Cole’s father walked away, and the girls sighed in relief.

“I need some butt-kicking and action. Watching the guys fail loses its appeal fast.” Annabella complained.

“We can patrol. It should allow us to waste some time.” Diane suggested.

Nodding, the girls went outside and used Spinjitzu to change into their ninja suits. “Ah, this feels much better! Race you guys!” Emera called, using her bow. The girls soon lost themselves in their race, laughing.

By the time the girls were back, the guys had changed into stripped suits and bowties matching their ninja suit color. “Where were you?” Zane asked.

“We were bored.” Nya said. “Nice suits, by the way.” She smirked. The boys sighed.

“Are you guys going to tease us, or be nice and sympathize?” Kai asked.

“Tease you all the way.” Annabella said, sitting on the floor between Kai’s legs. “Although, what’s with hating on you guys?”

“My dad’s expectations are high. Too high.” Cole sighed. Emera looked at him.

“Well, if it’s just tonight, you should be able to brave it out.” She said comfortingly.

Cole’s father came in. “Time to go!”

One hour later...

The boys were backstage while the girls found seats. After they had, Emera went backstage to where the boys were practicing last minute. She gasped as Cole revealed his identity as a ninja and when Cole’s father walked away, saying he was ashamed of Cole. The other boys tried to comfort Cole, but he just shook his head.

“Cole?” Emera went up to him while the others were watching the Serpentine. He looked at her sadly.

“I guess my dad doesn’t love me anymore.” Cole murmured. “He probably liked me more when I was lying.”

“Is now a bad time to say we videotaped your failures?” Emera said jokingly. Cole stared at her.

“You did what?!” He asked. Emera grinned, holding up her phone. “Give that to me!”

Emera laughed. “Not until you cheer up!” Cole smirked, grabbing the phone. He pressed ‘delete’ on the video. “Better?”

Cole grinned sheepishly. “A little.”

“Good.” Emera turned and went back to her seat. “Bad news. The video got deleted,”

“Because you were cheering up Cole?” Nya said. “No problem. We were joking.”

The Serpentine came on stage, singing, and the girls groaned. “BOO!” Annabella yelled. A few others shouted as well, but in the end the snakes got a 28.

“Damn them.” Emera muttered.

“With Pythor as a judge, it will be difficult to beat.” Diane added.

The boys came on stage, surprisingly in their ninja suits. “I guess they’re abandoning the dance routine. Good idea.” Annabella commented. The boys managed a 30 and won, meeting the girls backstage.

“Great job.” Emera praised. 

“Thanks.” Cole still seemed depressed though they had the fang blade. “Winning this without my dad, though...”

“Cole!” The ninja turned to see Cole’s father.

“Dad?” Cole asked.

“I saw it all.” Cole’s father smiled, and hugged his son. The other ninja kept a distance, letting them have their moment.

“You saw me dancing?” Cole said, confused.

“More importantly, I saw you fight. The Serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and you stopped them.” His father looked down. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have tried to force you to follow my footsteps. Everyone has their own special talent, and yours is to be a ninja.”

“So, then you’re not mad at me?” Cole asked, hopeful.

“How could I be? My son’s a hero!” His father replied.

“I hate to break this up, but did you know I was here?” Pythor slithered out of the shadows, and the girls snorted.

“You’re kidding, right?” Annabella responded, sword in hand.

“I didn’t want you to miss the grand finale!” Pythor hissed. Two Constrictai pushed over a hanging box, which slammed into overhead lights. They came crashing down, right over Cole’s father.

“Dad!” Cole ran over and shielded his father just before the lights fell onto them.

“NO!” Emera screamed, running over to the pile. Pythor picked up the Blade Cup which Cole had dropped, leaving.

“I think they are dead,” Diane stopped as Emera looked at her with eyes filled with hatred.

“NEVER. SAY. THAT.” She yelled. Emera tore the metal of the lights apart, and a moment later someone’s coughing was heard. “Cole!”

Slowly, Emera managed to pull Cole out of the rubble. He wasn’t badly hurt, since the lights had caved around him. His father was perfectly fine, since Cole had protected him.

“Where’s the fang blade?” Cole asked. Nya looked over and sighed.

“Pythor escaped with it. Now the Serpentine have two.” She answered.

Later...

Emera was on the deck, fiddling with her arrows when Cole walked outside. “Are you alright?”

“I guess.” Emera murmured.

“I’m sorry.” Cole sighed.

“Don’t be. You didn’t tell Pythor to be a fucking ass.” Emera replied.

“No, I’m sorry because I almost died. I shouldn’t have been so rash.” Cole insisted.

“Why are you telling me?” Emera questioned.

“That day at the amusement park. Why’d you tell me about your parents?” Cole asked.

“I trust you.” Emera whispered before she could stop herself.

“More than the others?” Cole asked.

“Yes.” Emera walked over to him and swiftly pecked his lips. At least, she had  _ meant _ to peck his lips. Before she knew it, Cole’s arms were around her and he was kissing back.

Breathless, they separated. “Thanks.” Emera whispered.


	12. Fight for the Fang Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all the fang blades are found by the Serpentine, the ninja commit to a direct attack to take the blades, whatever the cost.

No P.O.V.

Long before anyone else, Nya and Diane were awake. Nya was studying Serpentine movements, while Diane was scanning every document she could find about the first time they’d been sealed away.

“This isn’t going anywhere!” Nya said, frustrated.

“We must be patient.” Diane reminded her. Nya sighed.

“Lemme guess, you guys were up before the break of dawn?” Emera asked, coming in with her pajamas still on. Diane yawned.

“I suppose.” She admitted.

“Then get some sleep.”Annabella told them. Grudgingly, they went back to the girls’ bedroom for a few hours of rest. “They work too hard.”

“You guys awake?” The boys came in, also out of bed. Before they could answer, the monitor of the computer lit up. Zane went over, opening a new message. He smiled.

“Sensei Wu is returning!” Zane said.

“Come on!” Everyone awake went outside, where Sensei Wu had just gotten on the deck.

“Sensei! You’ve missed so much! Zane’s a nindroid, Cole’s a dancer, and,” Jay was cut off as Emera smacked him.

“And Jay refuses to shut his mouth.” She added.

“Sensei, why did you leave?” Zane asked.

Sensei Wu chuckled. “Very well. First, I would like to eat something before I tell you why I left the Bounty. And, what is a nindroid?”

After fixing Sensei Wu breakfast and explaining how Zane was a robot the ninja (plus Lloyd and Amelia) met in the control room. Sensei Wu held out an old, worn scroll. “I went on my travels to find this. I believe it will clear up the arguments about the green ninja.”

He opened the scroll and everyone looked at it. There were eight ninja surrounding a single light green ninja. “None of the established ninja are the green ninja. In fact, the green ninja has been hiding among us as someone else for quite some time.”

The male ninja grumbled, but the girls sighed in relief. “Finally.” Annabella muttered. “That was getting annoying.”

“The golden weapons will show the green ninja. Put them on the table.” Sensei Wu instructed. The boys did so. “Lloyd, step forward.”

Confused, Lloyd went towards the table. The golden weapons began to shimmer and encircled Lloyd, emitting a bright, green light. The ninja (and Amelia) gasped and the light faded.

“I-I’m the green ninja?” Lloyd said, confused.

“What?! How’s he the green ninja?” Cole demanded.

“We trained for much longer, Sensei!” Kai added.

“Perhaps fate is cruel.” Diane suggested. When everyone looked at her, she continued. “First, it turned brother against brother with Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon. Now, it has turned father against son.”

“Diane may be correct.” Sensei Wu sighed. “For now, you must begin to train Lloyd.” He left the room, and silence ensued throughout the room.

Finally, Annabella called, “Not it!” and ran from the room. Emera, Nya, Kai, Jay, and Cole followed suit, leaving Diane, Zane, and Amelia.

“I guess we will train you.” Diane said, leading Lloyd to the training room.

“I’ll help.” Amelia offered, and Diane nodded.

Two hours later...

Diane, exhausted, stumbled into the girls’ room. “Why I said ‘not it’.” Annabella told her. The others had resumed training on the deck after leaving and were now resting. Diane sighed.

“It didn’t go well?” Nya asked.

“Lloyd has very little strength of his own. It was difficult for him to do the simplest exercises.” Diane replied.

“Well, the boys retreated to the game room. Want to see what they’re doing?” Emera said.

As it turned out, they were unable to, since the alarm went off. The ninja ran for the control room where Nya typed on the keyboard. “The Serpentine have found the third fang blade!”

“Great! Where?” Kai asked.

“The Fire Temple.” She answered.

“Go ninja. Lloyd, Amelia, stay here.” Sensei Wu instructed. The ninja and their sensei took off, leaving the two in the room.

Lloyd sighed. “I’m a ninja, and they still get all the fun.”

Amelia shrugged. “Last I checked I don’t get any fun either.” She pointed out.

**... STEVEN MOFFAT IS CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**...Okay, I’m done.**

Once at the Fire Temple, the ninja quietly followed the Serpentine. “Where’s the fang blade? It shouldn’t be this hard to find.” Emera remarked.

“There!” Nya pointed to Pythor, who had picked up a red-silver blade. However, he frowned.

“Ninja!” Pythor shouted. The Serpentine turned and hissed, going for the ninja.

“Shit!” The ninja took out their weapons, but the Serpentine were merely stalling, and Pythor soon escaped, fang blade in hand.

“Fall back!” Cole yelled, and the ninja retreated back to the Bounty.

Some days later...

“Great. The Serpentine have three of the four fang blades, and we don’t even know where the last one is!” Annabella said.

“And it would seem Pythor has found the last one.” Diane said glumly.

There was silence until Lloyd spoke up. “Hey. We don’t we take back the other three? Pythor wouldn’t have them all on hand.”

“That’s brilliant!” Nya praised.

“Wait. My calculations suggest taking back the other three would be far more dangerous than going for the fourth.” Zane put in.

“And where would you look? Over the past few days there have been little to none Serpentine sightings.” Sensei Wu added. “It’s almost as though they’ve all disappeared, or are acting like ghosts.”

“Or snakes!” Nya cried. “Bridge, sonar sweep of Ninjago.”

The computer beeped, and showed no signs of Serpentine. “See? It’s like Sensei said. Nothing.” Kai pointed out.

“What if they’re not traveling above ground? Bridge, sonar sweep of Ninjago twenty feet below the surface.” Nya instructed.

This time, it showed activity from all the Serpentine tombs, gathering in one area. “All this time, right under our noses.” Jay said.

“Or rather, feet.” Zane amended.

Scanning the map, Emera pointed to the center. “That’s where all the Serpentine are, so that’s where the fang blades must be.” She noted.

“Then set the course.” Sensei Wu ordered. Nya did so, and they took off.

The next morning, everyone was on the deck. Sensei Wu instructed them on fighting against the Serpentine’s tactics. Once finished, Sensei Wu looked at them. “I have trained you well. You are all ready.”

“What about you, Sensei?” Annabella said.

“My concern is my old bones cannot keep up.” Sensei Wu claimed.

“But Sensei, you’re our master. Surely you can fight with us.” Diane insisted.

“Perhaps. But someone should stay with Lloyd,” Sensei Wu began.

“I can do it.” Amelia said, coming outside. “Also, look over by the mountain, would you?”

The ninja did so. “Look at all the dirt!” Jay said.

“What’re the snakes up to?” Emera wondered.

“Can I come?” Lloyd begged.

“You are for a future fight. Stay here with Amelia.” Sensei Wu told him.

The ninja crept down into the tomb, Sensei Wu following. There was no one there, not even a single Serpentine. “I thought this would be heavily guarded.” Jay said.

“Forgive me. Even nindroids make mistakes.” Zane apologized.

“Hey, look at that.” Annabella went up to the paintings and made a face. “They don’t show us!”

“And  _ we _ look terrible! They’re gonna pay for that.” Kai growled.

“I mean, at least give me a decent mustache.” Cole remarked, pressing it. It opened up a hallway. “Uh, I meant to do that?”

Everyone ran inside finding the Serpentine down below. They were discussing the release of the Great Devourer. Some seemed to doubt it. “We should travel by shadow for now. Too many.” Nya said. Everyone began downward slowly.

Back on the Bounty...

Amelia was in the control room, bored, when Lloyd walked in. “Anything?”

“Nope. Man, I wish I could’ve gone.” Amelia sighed.

“I know. Why don’t they trust us?” Lloyd asked.

“They trust us, but probably think we’re too young and inexperienced.” Amelia replied. Under her breath, she muttered, “Yet I survived in the desert for two fucking years.” but Lloyd still heard her.

“You were in the desert for two years?!” Lloyd said in disbelief.

“Yeah. Where do you think I got my knives?” Amelia replied.

Rather than ask for details, Lloyd’s attention was soon occupied, as was Amelia’s, by Nya’s voice from the computer. “Operation stealth was a bust. We need reinforcements.”

Amelia quickly typed on the computer, opening communications. “We hear you.” She called, but Nya didn’t seem to hear.

In the tomb...

“I can’t get through!” Nya said, and Annabella looked at her.

“Where can we get reception in a cave?” She asked. Nya shrugged.

“Good point.”

“Ninja, time to fight! Show them what you’ve learned!” Sensei Wu yelled.

A Constrictai tried to get Cole and Emera, but Cole managed to slip out, while Emera used her bow to shoot hers in the shoulder.  “You didn’t listen to Sensei, did you?” Cole shouted.

“I prefer attacking. Relaxing isn’t my strong suit.” Emera responded.

Kai closed his eyes to shield himself from getting hypnotized by Hypnobrai, which later became useless after Annabella blinded the Serpentine with water (she now carried a water skin on her waist). “And I like using my eyes.” Annabella remarked.

Jay ended up surrounded by Fangpyre, but was protected both by his armored ninja suit and Nya having his back. “Nice job, Jay!”

“Yeah. You’re doing well too.” Jay said dreamily.

“Pardon the lovebirds, but we’ve got fang blades to capture!” Zane reminded. He and Diane were the furthest down, and completely outnumbered. A Venomari spat in Zane’s eyes, but thankfully he’d brought his falcon with him.

The ninja all ended up in the bottom of the tomb, and Kai spotted the fang blades. Cole ran to grab them, but hands shot out of the ground, trapping him. “Booby traps!”

Jay continued forward, but bars sprang up, and the ninja were encaged. “No!” Diane shouted.

“NOT. FAIR.” Emera snorted.

“You would think the mighty  _ ninja _ would be better than this.” Pythor mocked. The cage was raised into the air and suspended, while the ninja were stripped of their weapons.

Quickly, Nya again tried to contact the ship, but only static was heard. “Come on, work!” Nya pleaded, but her device refused.

“Gimme that.” Annabella ordered. Nya handed it to her and Annabella banged it against the bars.

“You’ll break it!” Nya cried. Annabella rolled her eyes.

“Whenever something broke, I did this.” Handing back the communicator, Nya tried it and found it was working perfectly.

“It worked?” Diane said, shocked.

“I find banging it rewires the thing and it fixes itself.” Annabella told her.

Nya again spoke into the communicator. “Anyone there?”

Amelia’s voice answered. “We’re on the ship. What happened?”

“The Serpentine have the last fang blade and we lost our weapons. We need help.” Nya replied.

“On it. Lloyd and I are on the way.” The device went silent, and Emera sighed.

“We have to rely on two twelve year-olds to get out of this? If there are gods, I think they’re laughing right now.” She grumbled.

The snakes below began yelling, and two started fighting. Finding nothing better to do, Zane sat down to meditate, Jay and Cole played checkers with stones, Diane sat quietly making flowers, Nya and Emera watched the below matches, and Annabella gave the snakes below dagger-eyes.

Kai, restless, paced around the cage. “All we can do is wait around? This is killing me!”

“Patience. We must have faith in Lloyd and Amelia.” Sensei Wu advised.

“Again, we’re putting all our chances on twelve year-olds? Remind me to walk like a chicken and speak like one when we live through this.” Emera snorted.

“Can’t we get through? We shouldn’t need our weapons.” Annabella said, but Sensei Wu shook his head.

“The bars are vengestone. They block out all elemental powers.” He insisted.

Walking over, Kai picked up Jay’s hair oil. “Hey, that was about to be kinged.” He protested.

“Would you rather that, or get out of here?” Kai popped off the cap, and rubbed the oil on his suit.

“Eww. Warn us, would you?” Cole said.

“Laugh all you want, but this is going to get us out of here. We don’t need elemental powers, just a little smart thinking.” Kai went to the bars, and managed to squeeze his way through.

“Nice job!” Annabella praised.

“But now what?” Diane asked.

“Now, we’re going to do a little ball and chain.” Kai pulled one of the chains over and twisted it with the bars of the cage, and slowly began to swing. The cage slowly went with it, beginning to sway.

“Keep it up! It’s working!” Nya said.

“Let’s help by throwing our weight around!” Cole instructed. The ninja ran through the cage, and the cage edged toward the ends of the cave.

Unfortunately, Pythor caught them, and the ninja were soon chained by the arm to bars of the cage. “Great, this is much better than before!” Cole said, irritated.

Annabella delivered a swift kick to his shin. “Didn’t hear that when you were helping!” She hissed, angry.

“Hey, I was going to be kinged!” Jay insisted. Emera snorted.

“None of that matters! Would you guys get your heads on straight?!” She asked.

“Guys, have faith in Lloyd!” Nya said, but when she looked at the others’ faces, she sighed. “Or not.”

Outside...

Lloyd and Amelia made their way up. Lloyd tried to impress her with his ‘ninja skills’, but ended up tripping and hurting himself more than once. “Try to get there in one piece.” Amelia told him.

“Okay, okay.” Lloyd sighed. They entered the tomb, and looked over the ledge.

“There they are!” Amelia pointed, and Lloyd nodded.

“Leave this one to the Green Ninja!” He insisted. Lloyd went down, but failed repeatedly and ended up flat on his face.

“ _ Now _ we’re doomed.” Annabella said. Thankfully, Amelia slid down.

“I’m here.” She went to work with her knives, sawing away at the chains. “I knew Lloyd would get their attention, so I let him do his thing.”

“You did something devious for someone else?” Emera said, surprised. “You are officially my sister now!”

Amelia smiled, but her joy was cut off as the Serpentine noticed her. “Not again! Get them!” Pythor ordered.

The cage began to move down, but in the confusion Lloyd flipped a switch and freed the ninja, along with their weapons. “Thanks, Lloyd!” Kai shouted, and the battle began.

Taking no chances, the girls unleashed their powers. Annabella used every drop of her water to freeze snakes, Emera harnessed some metal from the ground to ensnare Serpentine, Nya blew as much wind as she could, and Diane managed a few vines.

Pythor, seeming to realize the fight was lost, tried to run, but unfortunately for him, he bumped into the ninja. “Going somewhere?” Cole asked.

Snarling, Pythor dropped the fang blades and disappeared. “Okay, we’ve got the blades. How do we get out of here?” Jay asked.

“I rigged something.” Nya hit a button, and several explosions occurred, blinding the Serpentine and giving cover for the ninja.

Later...

The ninja celebrated, the fang blades on the table in the control room. Emera toasted to Amelia and Lloyd. “I’ll admit, you guys rock! I had total faith.”

Annabella laughed, nearly getting her punch up her nose. “No, you had absolutely no faith! You said they’d fail, and I quote ‘We’re putting all our chances on twelve year-olds? Remind me to walk like a chicken and speak like one when we live through this’. Come on, we’re alive, so you have to live up to your promise!”

“What?!” Emera said. Everyone looked at her expectantly, and she sighed. Emera bent her knees and raised her head, shouting, “Bok, bok, bok, bok, bok!”

The ninja burst out laughing, and Emera reddened. She got up and went next to Cole who looked at her.

“I’ve learned not to make promises like that.” He told her, but to take off the edge, kissed her cheek and Emera smiled.

“Tomorrow, when we arrive at Torchfire Mountain, we will finally destroy the fang blades once and for all.” Sensei Wu announced. Everyone whooped and continued to party, never looking out the window.

If they had, they would have noticed someone watching them carefully. Pythor reappeared, and chuckled evilly, preparing for the time to strike.


	13. Race Against the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pythor manages a sneak attack on the ninja, and our heroes race to prevent him from awakening the Great Devourer.

No P.O.V.

Sensei Wu sat in his room, quietly meditating before his spirit smoke. He saw the ninja fighting the Serpentine and doing well, but the next image troubled him. It showed himself confronting Pythor in an unknown location. There was a loud cry and out of the ground shot a gigantic snake, hissing as it darted forward to strike.

Gasping, Sensei Wu shot up. He could see nothing more, and decided to take a small risk. He picked up a scroll and found Diane in her room, quietly reading. “Diane?”

“Yes, Sensei?” Diane said, putting down her book.

“I have something for you.” Sensei Wu handed her the scroll. “Do not open it until there is no hope left.”

Diane nodded, slightly confused. “Of course.” Sensei Wu left the room, and Diane went back to her book.

Elsewhere...

“ _ Why _ does Torchfire Mountain have to be the only place the fang blades can be destroyed?” Nya asked.

“Because they’re the Great Devourer’s teeth. So strong, they only break down in extreme heat.” Kai told her.

“Then why was one put in the Fire Temple? Seemed to last pretty long there.” Annabella pointed out, and the others in the room shrugged.

“Hey, can someone pass the salt?” Jay asked. The ship lurched in response, causing the salt to slide towards him. “Thanks.”

The screen door opened, revealing Cole, who looked a bit green. “Please, no one talk about food right now.” The ship shook again, and Cole barely steadied himself. “How much longer is it going to take to get there?”

“Not very long. You look a little green, Cole. How about a mucus salt sandwich?” Jay said. Cole covered his mouth again and ran for the bathroom.

“Hey, wait up!” Emera came up behind. “Please don’t do that.” She growled before going after Cole.

Jay chuckled. “Speaking of being green, who would’ve thought Lloyd would become the Green Ninja?”

Annabella shrugged. “Hey, where is he anyway?”

“Amelia volunteered to train him. He’s probably with her in the training room.” Nya answered.

With Lloyd and Amelia...

Turning on the course, Lloyd began speaking in an odd voice. “Serpentine, it’s time I Spinjitzu you back into the hole you came from.” He promptly tried to navigate the course only to epically fail and fall onto his back.

“Well, you went five seconds before falling.” Amelia said, stopping her watch. “Record. Lloyd, how about we start with the basics first?”

“Come on, Amelia! I’m,” Lloyd started.

“The Green Ninja, best ninja, I get that.” Amelia said, cutting him off. “But everyone has to start as a beginner.”

“Hmm... She’s right, little boy.” Pythor appeared. “Clearly, she’s much smarter.”

Amelia whipped out her knives. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.

“Did either of you really think I would let the ninja steal the fang blades from me?” Pythor said mockingly. He grabbed Amelia by the throat, choking her.

“Amelia!” Lloyd tried to hit Pythor, but he just rolled his eyes, using his tail to pin Lloyd to the ground while he tied and gagged Amelia to one of the course obstacles, and then Lloyd to one.

“Now, don’t worry about me. As they say...” Pythor grinned. “Out of sight, out of mind.” He disappeared, leaving the two in the room.

Squirming, Amelia tried to grab one of her knives, but her boot was out of reach. She put it in front of Lloyd, who managed to get it out, beginning to saw at his ropes.

Elsewhere... Again...

The Bounty pulled in just above Torchfire Mountain. Over the intercom, Nya announced “We’ve reached Torchfire Mountain.”

“Man, it’s boiling.” Jay muttered.

“Can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen.” Kai joked.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Sensei Wu?” Cole asked.

“He has been distant all morning.” Zane replied, worried.

Sensei Wu was on the deck, looking into the heart of the volcano. He sighed. “Ah. It is beautiful, is it not?”

“Sensei, we are ready to destroy the fang blades. But... you seem uninterested.” Zane said, concerned.

“You do not need my approval for the task.” Sensei Wu said, dismissive.

“But Sensei,” Jay began.

“Butts are for sitting. Besides, one day you will have to go on without me.” Sensei Wu pointed out.

“Sensei, you’re talking crazy. You’ve been alive... for like, ever.” Kai said, only to get hit by Cole.”

“What Kai is trying to say is, you are like the sunrise. We cannot begin our day without you.” Zane amended.

“But even the sun must set, so the next day comes.” Sensei Wu reminded.

“Okay, enough with the metaphors. What’s going on, Sensei? Are you going to leave us again?” Cole insisted.

“In my meditations, no visions have come. And I cannot see tomorrow, a great worry of mine.” Sensei Wu explained.

“It could be a good omen, right? We get rid of the fang blades, and everything’s fine!” Jay said, hopeful.

“Let’s just destroy the fang blades, so we don’t have to worry.” Sensei Wu told him.

Each ninja holding a fang blade, a plank was set out for walking to the volcano. From the control room, the girls watched. “Anyone else think plank + ninja = DEATH?!” Annabella grumbled.

“Hey, guys?” Emera pointed to the screen, where a room showed the door opening by itself.

“Ghost?” Nya said, confused.

“I do not think so. We should check it.” Diane insisted.

As it turned out, they were unable to, as Pythor reappeared in the gear room, using a hammer to destroy the systems. The ship began to spasm, and Nya tried to keep it upright but the wheel became jammed. “We’re losing control!” She shouted.

On the deck, everyone began sliding off. The ninja were stopped by the railing, but Sensei Wu slid down the plank and barely caught the end. Immediately the ninja dropped their fang blade and rushed to help him. Unfortunately, Sensei Wu lost his grip, and the ninja were forced to dive after him. “Nya! What in the world is going on?!” Kai yelled.

Nya and Diane began typing as fast as they could on the keyboard. “Something’s overridden the system!” Nya shouted.

Finally, in the training room, Lloyd cut off his ropes and after quickly freeing Amelia, ripped the duct tape off his mouth. “Pythor’s here!” He shouted into the intercom.

“Ah bloody mother fucking shit!” Annabella cursed, gaining weird looks. “I learned to curse in the facility. This is an appropriate time.”

Out on the deck Pythor chuckled, holding the fang blades. “Sorry if I don’t lend a hand.” He said mockingly to the ninja. “But I’m  _ really _ quite busy, whole Devourer thing.” He turned, laughing, only to be facing Lloyd.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Lloyd said.

“Little bit cliché, don’t you think?” Pythor said.

“Huh?” Lloyd looked at him, confused.

“I wouldn’t expect a  _ child _ ,” Pythor didn’t get further, as Amelia head kicked him.

“Nice job distracting.” Amelia told him. “Hand over the fang blades, now.”

“What, you think two children can stop me?” Pythor asked.

“I think two ninja, an expert knife thrower, and a kid can stop you.” Emera answered, joining them with Annabella.

“Well, perhaps you should be a bit more concerned with your friends. Besides, I have a ride to catch.” Pythor jumped off the ship, and a Serpentine helicopter caught him. “So long, losers!”

Ignoring him, Annabella ran over to the plank. “Next time, just throw them in!” She barked, grabbing Kai’s feet and dragging everyone back on board.

“Thanks.” Kai muttered.

“Come on, Pythor’s getting away!” Nya said, turning on the ship’s engines.

The Bounty, however, proved too slow, so the ninja got out their weapons, leaving Amelia and Lloyd behind, since Sensei Wu had insisted on being with them. They soon began to catch up to the Serpentine, who had taken control of a bullet train. However, the Fangpyre bit the truck, and it soon became a snake itself.

“Well, this just got harder.” Emera muttered, and she was right, as the train not only gained a tail for trying to stomp the ninja on the ground, but also guns to shoot at Nya and Jay.

“We’ve got company!” Jay shouted.

The ninja got rid of the Serpentine, but they kept coming. “Any ideas?” Annabella said.

“Wait, I got it!” Nya replied. “Jay, follow me. Zane, get in close!”

While Nya and Jay took the Serpentine’s attention, Zane managed to get in close and unlatch the tail from the rest of the truck. But as they edged closer, the truck took off even faster. They still managed to get on, and steadied themselves. “Last one to the front is a rotten ninja!” Kai yelled, and everyone split up.

Jay and Nya went down, shouting, “Ninja-go!” The snakes in the cabin flew out the windows, and they went forward.

Kai, Annabella, and Sensei Wu stayed outside, but were still met with Serpentine. One flew off, and the other was able to throw Kai off balance and he clung to the train. Quickly, Annabella used her water to knock the Serpentine off and helped Kai back up.

Back inside, Zane froze every Serpentine in his path and Diane managed to harness some plants by the windows. Cole and Emera made it to the front first, only to be stopped by Skales. “End of the line, ssssuckerssss.” Skales hissed.

Rather than fight Cole transformed his golden weapon (thankfully Emera was unharmed as it put her into the backseat). “No, no, pleasssse!” Skales begged, but Cole still used one of the tank’s weapons to blast him out of the truck.

“Bit harsh.” Emera pointed out when Cole de-transformed his weapon.

“They’ve been harsh to us.” Cole responded. A skylight was opened, and Annabella, Kai, and Sensei Wu dropped through. The others came through the door, joining them.

“Good to see you are all alright.” Sensei Wu told them.

“And it is good to see you, as well.” Diane said.

“Okay, we’re all together. Who wants a crack at Pythor first?” Kai asked.

Sensei Wu dashed forward, disconnecting the two cars. “Sensei!” Nya shouted.

“What are you doing?” Cole yelled.

“My destiny is to face Pythor alone. Yours is to look after Lloyd and train him.” Sensei Wu answered.

“Ugh, this is getting to be a habit!” Kai growled. “How do we get off this thing?!”

Inside the driver’s room, Pythor chuckled, seeing the other car being left behind. He didn’t expect to see Sensei Wu come in. “This ends now!”

“As you wish!” Pythor said, using his staff to fight.

Back with the ninja...

Everyone sat there, clearly bored, when the Bounty came in view. “Need a lift?” Amelia asked, over the ship’s communication. Using the anchor, she grabbed the truck car and pulled it.

“Oroborus, as quick as you can!” Emera shouted.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Amelia joked, putting the ship on full speed. The truck car was lifted as the ship took flight.

On the train car with Pythor, Sensei Wu tried using Spinjitzu, but Pythor managed to stop him. “You’re getting weak, old man.” Sensei Wu stepped on Pythor’s tail, but was free for barely a few seconds before the car crashed, knocking him out.

Pythor stepped out of the rubble, holding the fang blades. Smiling to himself, he went over to the statue of the Great Devourer, putting each blade in. “Finally, the Great Devourer will awaken!”

He went to the center, where the statue had begun to ooze venom. “Awaken, great one! Awaken with a hunger to devour all of Ninjago!” Pythor cried.

“What have you  _ done _ ?!” Sensei Wu yelled.

“Don’t you see?” Pythor said gleefully. “Releasing the Great Devourer is our revenge against your people for locking us up for all those years! It should have been us!”

“You are playing with a power which cannot be controlled! It will consume everything including the Serpentine!” Sensei Wu warned.

Pythor turned back to the statue. “Unleash, Great Devourer, and do my bidding, as I am the one who released you!”

The statue continued to vibrate. Outside the city, Amelia set down the truck car, and the ninja ran toward the city’s center.

Looking around, Pythor became more eager as the statue of the Great Devourer crumbled, but nothing appeared. “No, no! It’s not in the statue, then where?!”

His answer was the ground breaking. Pythor, realizing where it was, tried to run, but Sensei Wu blocked him. “You will see what you unleashed!”

“It’s underneath us, you fool!” Pythor cried, but Sensei Wu shoved him towards the center.

“This is our destiny, Pythor.” Sensei Wu told him, holding him down as the ground continued to fall away.

“What going on? And what’s underneath the ground?” Emera said, getting scared.

“You must stop the Great Devourer. Go ninja, go!” Sensei Wu yelled.

“No! Sensei!” The ninja cried.

The ground gave way in the center of the city and the Great Devourer shot out of the earth, huge and angry. Its first meal became Pythor and Sensei Wu, grabbing them both with its mouth and swallowed.


	14. Battle For Ninjago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Great Devourer having awoken, the ninja prepare to fight to the end to protect their land.

The ground gave way in the center of the city and the Great Devourer shot out of the earth, huge and angry. Its first meal became Pythor and Sensei Wu, grabbing them both with its mouth and swallowed.

The beast turned to the ninja, hissing. “Maybe if we stand perfectly still,” Jay started hopefully.

“RUN!” Nya shouted, and everyone turned and ran towards the Bounty, Great Devourer hot on their tail. Amelia docked it, and everyone jumped on board, minus Jay who had tripped and rolled inside.

“Start the engines!” Amelia yelled to Lloyd.

“B-but there’s no wind! We’ve only got reserve fuel!” Lloyd told her.

“Just use it!” Amelia shot back.

“Uh, hate to tell you this, but  **objects in the mirror are closer than they appear** .” Jay shouted.

“We’re working on it! Blasters on full!” Amelia slammed her fist on a button, and the Bounty soared into the air. Nya then took control, evading the Devourer.

“Woo-hoo! Take THAT you stupid snake!” Kai yelled.

The Devourer appeared in front, and Emera gulped. “I think it heard you!”

Again, the Devourer tried to catch the Bounty, and Nya barely managed to swerve away. “We need to go faster!” Annabella told Nya.

“We’re going as fast as we can! I can try to Scatter Canyon.” Nya replied.

“Probability of making it that far is less than 8%!” Zane said, but Nya growled.

“NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS!” She screamed.

“Portside attack!” Cole warned. Nya again evaded it, but Amelia groaned.

“We’re losing speed! If we don’t do something, we’ll drop to the ground!” She said.

“Throw everything overboard!” Nya ordered, and everyone gasped. “We need to lose some weight now!”

“Portside!” Lloyd shouted, and this time the Devourer was able to bite a small amount off the Bounty.

The rest of the ninja ran to other rooms, dumping everything they could. Finally, when they had finished, they went back to the control room, but Jay gulped. “Does anyone else think the Great Devourer’s gotten BIGGER?!”

“It’s eating everything we tossed! It must get bigger whenever it eats!” Diane said, horrified.

Just then, the Bounty steered into the Canyon, and everyone sighed with relief. A few seconds later, the Great Devourer came into view from the front and slammed into the Bounty. Systems went haywire, and Nya yelled, “Abandon ship!”

The ship crashed and everyone ran to the deck, transforming their weapons, Lloyd and Amelia riding with Emera. Once everyone was safe, they look at the Bounty, which rested on its side in the sand. Barely two seconds later the Great Devourer appeared and gobbled up the ship. All that was left was a sail and bits of wood.

“It’s gone.” Cole muttered.

“That was too intense.” Kai, Zane, Annabella, and Diane sat down. “Action makes you thirsty.”

“We can’t rest. We must warn others before it gets bigger.” Zane said, rising.

“Bigger? BIGGER?! That thing just crushed our entire ship!” Jay yelled. He began pacing. “We need to save as many as we can. We need some refuge to hide... The Serpentine tombs! They’re underground, so we won’t have sunlight for months, but it’ll work!”

“And just give up?!” Cole said, angry.

“You know as well as I do we have no chance at stopping that thing!” Jay retorted.

“Would you guys just stop?!” Amelia shouted. Everyone fell silent. “You’re fighting each other when there’s a huge snake going around and eating everything it can reach?! Get your heads on straight and think! If you guys are ninja, shouldn’t you be trying to figure out how you’re going to stop it?”

Diane felt uncomfortable.  _ Maybe I should show them the scroll... _

“Amelia’s right. We can’t give up now.” Emera said.

“But how can we destroy a snake so large?” Zane asked.

“Yeah, it’s not like we have a Sacred Flute lying around! And our golden weapons will do NOTHING against a snake that size!” Jay pointed out.

“And I doubt our dragons would even scratch it.” Annabella murmured.

“Jay’s right. We’d need a huge weapon to even think about defeating it.” Cole sighed.

“Or an idea that’s huge! Jay, you’re a genius! Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kai said.

“Probably not. Go ahead.” Jay muttered.

“No time. I’ll fill you in on the way!” Kai shouted.

Later...

The girls had summoned their dragons, while the guys used their vehicles and followed Kai to what ended up being Jay’s parents’ junkyard. “Great idea, Kai! If the Devourer loves to eat, then here’s a buffet!” Cole grunted.

Jay checked his parents’ trailer and sighed. “My parents aren’t here.”

“Good.” Kai took out a set of blueprints and showed it to the others, looking at Zane. “Do you still have a recording of the Sacred Flute?”

“It may have been destroyed earlier, but my memory bank holds an exact replica.” Zane flicked open a panel in his arm and pressed a button. The melody of the flute played for a moment.

“Great. There should enough spare parts here to build this thing. But we’ll need our biggest Tornado of Creation yet.” Kai said.

“And us?” Annabella asked.

“Stay on your dragons. Try to keep it busy.” Kai answered. “Now, this’ll be dangerous and we can’t have anyone around,”

A bell was heard and the mailman rode up, whistling. “What’s he doing here?” Emera said, confused.

They went up to him, but the man didn’t see them until they were right in front of his. “Ah! You ninja are always sneaking around. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He muttered.

“Sorry. What’re you doing here?” Nya asked.

“I’ve got a job delivering mail.” The mailman handed Jay a letter, who grumbled.

“My parents aren’t even here. You really need to get out of here.” He said.

“Oh, them too? They must be at the ‘Take Back Ninjago’ rally too?” The mailman asked.

“Uh, what?” Emera said, confused.

“Everyone’s getting together for the rally in the city about the Serpentine.” The mailman told them.

“Hey, you guys are inspirational!” Lloyd said.

“Wait a sec, you’re right. Wherever you are, there’s trouble and I don’t want any part in it!” The mailman huffed, not noticing the Great Devourer coming up behind him. He only noticed when the snake hissed, causing him to turn around and practically scream. “S-s-snake!” The mailman yelled getting on his bike and riding for his life.

“Now or never guys!” Kai shouted. The girls got on their dragons while the boys flipped their hoods back on, Amelia and Lloyd in the background.

“Fire!”

“Earth!”

“Ice!”

“Lightning!”

The four combined, causing several items from the piles to merge together and form a vehicle identical to the one in Kai’s blueprints. “It worked!” Diane breathed in relief.

“Zane! Now!” Kai yelled. Zane released a blast of sound, but it missed.

“What was that? Zane, hit him, don’t give him a haircut!” Cole said angrily.

“Might I remind you we whipped up this heap of junk about five seconds ago?” Zane snorted.

“Tell me someone made a reverse feature because... REVERSE!” Kai shouted.

“How’s this for reverse?” Cole asked, but the vehicle crashed into a pile of tires. Cole tried again and was able to move the vehicle forward back into place. Again, Zane tried to hit the Devourer, but missed once more.

“We’ll hold it in place!” Emera yelled. She and Nya got Ore and Breeze to move closer to the Devourer, latching their claws into the Devourer.

“Charm your way out of this!” Zane was able to hit the Devourer, causing it to screech in pain and lie flat.

“It’s got a weak spot!” Kai shouted, pointing to the Devourer’s forehead.

“What?” Cole yelled, unable to hear him. The girls noticed the Devourer’s tail creeping up behind the boys.

“LOOK OUT!!!!” They screamed, but with the music of the Sacred Flute blaring their warning went unheard and the Devourer smashed the vehicle.

“Zane!!!” The ninja looked back, since the place where Zane was sitting moments before had been destroyed.

“Zane!” Diane landed Spring, running over.

“Is everyone alright?” Cole asked.

“Where’s Zane?” Lloyd and Amelia asked, going to the ninja. Diane was over by the rubble, helping him stand.

“Right here.” Half of Zane’s face showed his circuitry, the covering tore away by the hit. “That was close.” Diane embraced him tightly.

“You’re okay.” She whispered, almost crying. Zane hugged her back.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” He whispered back.

“Perfect. THAT was a total failure.” Jay muttered.

“Stop being such a pessimist!” Annabella barked. She, personally, thought Kai’s idea had been a good one and was getting annoyed by Jay’s constant bickering.

“Not total. There’s a weak spot on the Devourer’s forehead!” Kai told him.

“Great, lemme make a note on it. Enormous, consuming snake has a very tiny weak spot that’s TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE to reach, since it’s way too big to be stopped!!!!” Jay ranted.

“Are you done?” Nya said, annoyed. Jay took a deep breath then nodded. “Good, because things are getting worse. Look!” She pointed to the Devourer, which was on the move.

“It’s headed for Ninjago City!” Emera said, terrified.

“But that’s where my parents are...” Jay mumbled.

“So is everyone else!” Cole reminded.

“If it consumes the biggest city in all of Ninjago, there  _ will _ be no stopping it.” Kai said.

**...THE DOCTOR RULES!!!!!!!!! AND WE MUST NEVER KNOW HIS NAME!!!!**

**...Except we do...**

The ninja arrived in Ninjago City in time to see the Great Devourer in front of Jay’s parents’ car, hissing. “Mom? Dad?” Jay said, scared. He jumped out of the ninja’s vehicle. “Leave my parents alone! Lightning!”

Sparks flew out of Jay’s nunchucks, causing the Devourer to hiss to go after others. Kai was able to cut him off, and shouted, “Fire!” A steady stream came out of his sword, holding back to the Devourer.

Nearby, Cole grabbed a truck.”Mind if I borrow this?” He asked a stunned news crew. Cole threw it at the Devourer, who wailed.

The Great Devourer then tried to hit them with its tail, but Zane jumped in front, shouting, “Ice!” The tail froze instantly, but just moments later broke free of the ice.

“Uh, I think it’s angrier now.” Jay squeaked.

Whipping out her fans, Nya tried to blow back the Devourer, sending it to the park grass where Diane snared it with enhanced blades of grass. Unfortunately, the Devourer was able to break its bonds easily.

“Great. Our powers have about zero effect. Ideas?” Annabella said.

No one was able to answer as the Great Devourer began to pound its head into the ground, trying to hit the ninja. Her answer was found in the form of a large, four-headed white dragon smashing into the Devourer’s side.

“Our dragons are back!” Cole shouted happily.

“It appears male dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adulthood.” Zane noted.

“I don’t care what it is, just as long as it beats the shit out of the Devourer!” Emera pointed out.

“Go get ‘em, Rocky!” Cole yelled.

Promptly, the Ultra-Dragon showed its powers in the form of its four elemental powers. It looked as though the Devourer might be down for the count, as it fled atop a large building and the Ultra-Dragon unleashed its powers.

“Can dragons get cooler?” Lloyd asked.

“Look! It’s retreating!” Kai said, as sure enough, the Devourer went back to the ground. But as the dragon tried to return to the ninja, the Great Devourer sprung from the earth and smashed its head into it. As the Ultra-Dragon flew up, the Devourer’s tail came up and slammed it, making it crash to the ground.

“So, what now?!” Nya said, frantic.

Lord Garmadon appeared, watching. Lloyd saw him first, and his eyes lit up. “You came back!”

“Give me the golden weapons! I can withstand their power, and it’s the only way to defeat the Great Devourer.” Garmadon insisted.

“Aren’t we supposed to KEEP the weapons away from him?” Jay asked.

“I ran every other plan in my database. It seems to be the only solution.” Zane replied.

Kai looked at the Devourer and after listening to everyone, interrupted, “Stop talking, Garmadon, and just do it! The weak spot is on its forehead.”

The other male ninja gave up their golden weapons, while the girls kept theirs. “Remember, we’re going to need these back.” Jay reminded, handing over his nunchucks.

“Make sure the Devourer stays in one spot and I’ll do my part.” Garmadon promised.

“How are we supposed to do that?!” Jay said. The girls looked at the ninja and smiled.

“Since this was  _ your _ idea, after all, how about having you guys as bait?” Annabella suggested, smirking.

Soon enough, the guys led the Devourer on a chase, picked up by the Ultra-Dragon, leaving the Devourer’s mouth clamped on its own tail. “Where’s dad?” Lloyd asked.

Lord Garmadon was on the roof of a skyscraper, gloating. “You made me this, with your own venom! It’s time you felt  _ my _ venom!” He shouted, going downwards.

However, what the ninja hadn’t realized was the Devourer was able to shirt and just before the strike let go of its tail and smacked Garmadon. Lord Garmadon flew through the air, out of sight in seconds. There was silence as the ninja saw their last hope sail away before Emera spoke. “Anyone got ideas? ‘Cause I think we just got the Devourer pissed!”

She was right, as the Great Devourer went crazy. Diane then remembered the scroll Sensei Wu had given her.

_ Do not open it until there is no hope left. _

“I have one.” Diane pulled out the scroll. “When we were heading toward Torchfire Mountain, Sensei gave this to me. He said it should only be used when we had no hope.”

Unrolling it, the ninja looked at it while Zane read aloud. “‘When the Devourer was unleashed, the First Spinjitzu Master was unable to even harm the creature. It was then his wife created the silver weapons, and inside was the key to the Great Devourer’s demise.’”

“Okay, well, where is it?” Annabella said, holding up her sword. No sooner had she asked when a small compartment opened. Inside was a small vial.

“What’s that?” Emera asked, confused.

“My analysis shows the liquid is venom of the Great Devourer mixed with death’s poison.” Zane answered.

Checking their silver weapons, Nya, Emera, and Diane all found vials. “Okay, here’s the plan. I doubt we can lure the Devourer into a trick like that again, so we’ll try this.” Nya stated.

While the boys (again) kept the Devourer distracted, the girls coated their weapons in the venom (or, in Emera’s case, coated her arrow). One at a time, they unleashed the serum.

Emera was first, shooting the Devourer’s weak spot. While it shrieked in pain, Annabella jumped on its back and plunged her sword into its forehead, followed by Diane and her Bo staff, and last Nya with her fans.

The Devourer gave one last hiss before falling over, exploding into green slime. The girls, except Emera, were thrown off.

“Ow.” Annabella muttered, holding her head. “Everyone okay?”

“Nothing broken.” Nya said, getting up.

“I think I am fine.” Diane replied slowly.

“Guys!” The boys and Amelia came running up. “It worked!”

“Where’s Emera?” Cole asked, worried.

“Fine.” Emera appeared from an alley. “Does anyone have their weapon? I lost mine when the slime hit me.”

“None of us have them. Garmadon is somewhere with the golden weapons, and it would appear the silver weapons were lost in defeating the Great Devourer.” Zane answered.

“Hey, is that...” Amelia said, squinting.

“SENSEI WU!!!” The ninja ran up to him, in disbelief at his survival.

“I’m so glad to see you all! The Great Devourer left a terrible taste in my mouth!” Sensei Wu grabbed a nearby teapot, pouring himself a cup. “Ah, much better.”

“Uncle, my father got away with the golden weapons.” Lloyd told him, sad.

“But he tried to do it for the right reason, Lloyd. To better oneself makes you limitless.” Sensei Wu reminded.

“Besides, he’s got the weapons, but we’ve got the Green Ninja.” Amelia said.

“But will I have to still fight my father?” Lloyd insisted.

“Yes. Today, however, rejoice. Because tomorrow the training will truly begin, for the day when good faces down evil.” Sensei Wu replied.

“Don’t worry, though.” Kai said to Lloyd. “We’ll teach you everything we know.”

“You’ll be ready when the time comes.” Cole said.

“NINJA-GO!” Everyone yelled.


	15. Restorations and New Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ninjago City still in disrepair, the ninja unfortunately find themselves defending a broken city from new and old enemies.

No P.O.V.

The ninja were trying to restore the city, since the Great Devourer had done its share of damage to the city; extensive damage.

Jay, Cole, and Zane were attempting to straighten a bent light post when Emera sighed. “Move over.” She quickly molded the metal, and the light post realigned itself.

Kai grumbled. “How come you guys still have your powers?”

Annabella shrugged. “Maybe the facility turned them on. And they’re pretty weak anyway; we really relied on the silver weapons to channel them.”

“At least you have them. We’ve got Spinjitzu, and that’s it.” Cole pointed out.

“More on the subject, we should be focusing on the fact we’ve got no place to live.” Nya told them.

“Excuse me?” The mailman walked over. “I’ve got a letter for you.” He handed it to Annabella, who frowned.

“From who?” She asked.

“I have no idea.” The mailman walked away, and Annabella opened the envelope.

“Keys. And two addresses.” Annabella looked at the others. “Worth checking out?”

**Doodeedoodeedoo... I am a nerd...**

The addresses ended up being two apartments downtown. Annabella opened one of the two doors, and after a moment of shock Jay whooped. “Sweet!”

The apartment in question consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small den. The other apartment was similar.

While the others were still looking at the first one, Annabella went into the other. There was a second envelope waiting on the table, labeled ‘Bella’.

“Annabella?” Kai poked his head in to find Annabella’s shoulders shaking. “What’s wrong?”

She turned, revealing tears. “They can’t... They can’t just stay away...” She sobbed. Kai held her close, murmuring to her as she cried. He gently picked the letter out of her hand, and scanned it quickly before crushing it in his hand. “Why did they do this?”

“I don’t know.” Kai kissed her forehead. “But they’re trying to help.”

“Nothing can solve the facility.” Annabella insisted, wiping her eyes.

**And now a slight detour...**

A cloaked woman watched her pawn revived himself, finding the four golden weapons in his grasp. “Very good, my slave.” She whispered. Casting her arm forward, her pawn walked and walked until he found who would become his new minions. “Kare no dorei ni narou!”

The Serpentine bowed before her pawn, and the woman cackled. “My pawn, spread dismay, and show those  _ ninja _ they aren’t as powerful as they appear!  _ Junsuina doku _ !”

**Back to the ninja and my OC’s...**

The ninja relaxed in their new apartment. The boys were in an all-out war of video games, while the girls were doing their own activities in the apartment they had claimed. Annabella wasn’t crying any longer, just trying to forget.

“Guys!” Lloyd ran into the boys’ apartment, panting. “Turn on the TV!”

Quickly Zane changed the channel, showing the news. “As you can see, there are several demons attacking Ninjago City! Nothing seems to affect them!”

“Let’s get moving!” Cole yelled. “Ninja-go!”

Lloyd ran into the other apartment, and was surprised to find the girls ready. “We heard.” Emera told him, rushing past him. Amelia just shrugged at Lloyd.

“Guess we’re on our own again.”

Outside...

The ninja met the demons who hissed. “Are you the protectors of this place?” One asked.

“That would be correct.” Zane answered.

“Then you will die!” The demons chanted. The ninja attacked, but their weapons proved useless within seconds, as the demons merely phased around them.

“Any bright ideas?” Annabella called.

Diane looked at the demons carefully, and twitched her fingers. Small vines grew from the earth, ensnaring one of them. “Use your elements!” She replied.

Taking a cue, the male ninja yelled, “NINJA-GO!” Their spinjitzu worked, while the girls were able to use their powers in small amounts, trapping the demons for the boys to defeat.

Eventually, the demons got the general idea, and separated the ninja by gender. However, as one demon loomed over Diane, it seemed to stop. “Not you.  _ You _ will be useful.” The demon hissed.

“Diane!” Zane sprinted towards her. “Ninja-go!” The demon evaporated into essence as Zane’s spinjitzu collided with it. “Are you alright?”

“I... I am fine...” Diane murmured. She rubbed her head, wondering.

The demons began to retreat into dark portals, and soon the ninja were alone. “What was that?” Jay asked.

“Whatever it was, it’s not good.” Kai told him.

“Kai is correct. We were unable to diminish their numbers, yet they retreated? This is troubling, no doubt.” Zane added.

“Uh, guys?” Nya asked. “We’ve got other problems. Look!”

Destiny’s Bounty came in view, but Lord Garmadon was on deck, laughing evilly. “ _ I _ have your precious ship now! Serpentine, attack!”

Hissing, the Serpentine viciously stuck, and by the time it was over, the ninja returned to their apartments, they were battered and heavily bruised. Amelia was kind enough to the girls to have dinner ready in their apartment. “Are you sure you guys didn’t need help?”

“I’m starting to question that decision.” Emera grunted. “Where’d the boys go?”

“Something about finding a place to train Lloyd.” Nya replied.

“Well, I’ve had enough for one day. ‘Night.” Annabella told them, followed by the other girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering:  
> Kare no dorei ni narou = Become his slaves  
> Junsuina doku = Pure Venom


	16. New Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female ninja find themselves attacked and disorientated, focusing one of them to tap into undetected abilities...

The next morning, Sensei Wu had managed to somehow find a gong, and promptly awoke the ninja (and the people next door) at sunrise. They all groaned, but Sensei Wu only stopped when a rap on the wall from the other apartment was heard.

“Sensei, we don’t even have a place to train!” Annabella grunted.

“The boys found a suitable area to train Lloyd, and you must do so!” Sensei Wu told them.

Groaning, the girls rolled out of bed, and finally Sensei Wu left them alone. Diane was the first to get dressed and soon the smell eggs and bacon filled the apartment. Surprisingly, the people who came to the kitchen first were the guys. “I thought you also had a kitchen.”

“Cole’s cooking again.” Kai grunted. A yawn came from the girls’ bedroom and they came out, rubbing their eyes.

“So, where’re we supposed to train Lloyd?” Emera asked.

“We found a small dojo which should serve our needs.” Zane replied.

“Although, the sensei’s weird.” Kai muttered.

“Kai!” Nya scolded.

“No, he’s seriously weird, Nya.” Jay put in. “He thinks he’s the greatest.”

After breakfast, the boys went with Lloyd to the dojo, while the girls went to a garage. Nya had apparently rented a space there, and decided to make a vehicle for them. “Alright, here’s the diagram I made for a vehicle.” She pulled out blueprints, which confused Annabella and Emera, while Diane nodded.

“Uh, I think we’ll leave this to you.” Annabella said quickly. Emera nodded, and Nya smiled.

“Go ahead.” She replied.

The two went exploring Ninjago City, walking to the square where they had beaten the Great Devourer. “What do you think those things  _ were _ yesterday?” Emera asked Annabella, who shrugged.

“Don’t ask me. Diane seemed freaked out about them when we fought them, but who really knows?” She responded.

“ _ Ask us _ .” Voices hissed. Annabella and Emera spun around, and people screamed as more of the demons appeared.

“I’d rather fight!” Annabella countered, sending water their way. Emera grabbed one of the lampposts which had been knocked over, using the metal to send shards into the demons.

After a good half-hour of fighting, the two trudged back to the garage, only to find the other two faring about as well as them. “What were those things trying to do?” Nya asked.

“Beats me...” Emera muttered. Her watch com beeped loudly, startling all of them. “Whoa... I think the guys called my com multiple times...”

“Mine too.” Annabella murmured. Diane paled.

“Those demons weren’t after us! They were a diversion!” She yelled. “Nya, do you know exactly where they went?”

Nodding, Nya lead the group to the dojo, only to find the inside destroyed. A few students in white gis and a man wearing brown were knocked out, while Lloyd nursed a large knot on his head in the corner. “Lloyd, what happened?” Diane asked, scared.

“Those demons from before... ow...” Lloyd rubbed his head. “They attacked us all at once... I don’t remember what came next, though.”

Nya checked the bump, sighing. “They must have knocked you out. But why didn’t they take Lloyd along with the others?”

“Search me.” Annabella growled. “But I’m ready for payback.”

“But the question is, can we follow them?” Emera pointed out. “We’ve got no hints, nothing to go on.”

“Maybe...” Diane murmured. “Something they had me do in the facility was detect auras. If I was able to find a trace of those demons,”

Annabella smiled as she caught on. “Then we can find them!”

“But how are we supposed to find them? It’s not like they would leave a trail.” Nya pointed out.

“Not intentionally, but perhaps I can trace it.” Diane closed her eyes, concentrating. When her eyes opened, they glowed silver. “Follow me.” Her voice had changed, morphing into a deeper tone.

The girls got on their dragons, Lloyd and Amelia hitching rides with Nya and Emera respectively and Diane led the group to a cavern complex. At the entrance, Lord Garmadon stood with the Serpentine. “Stay back!” He ordered.

Fearless, Diane stepped forward. “You are not the person we seek. Stand aside and let us see your master.”

“I have no master!” Lord Garmadon bellowed, angry. Diane raised her hand, and vines trapped Lord Garmadon where he stood.

“Kaihōsareru.” Diane murmured. Lord Garmadon froze before he went limp. The Serpentine looked around, confused, before passing out.

“What the hell just happened?!” Annabella asked, confused. Lloyd ran over to his father, and sighed at finding a pulse. Diane nearly passed out before Emera and Amelia caught her.

“Diane? Are you okay?” Amelia asked. Diane opened her eyes.

“I can’t remember anything past the dojo. Where are we?” She questioned.

“Somewhere.” Emera answered. “You led us here, so we might as well check it out. You two,” She pointed to Amelia and Lloyd. “Stay out here.”

“Sis, I can help!” Amelia insisted, and Lloyd nodded.

“Me too!” He added.

“Sorry, but it’s too risky.” Emera told them. “Just wait.”

Amelia slowly nodded, but once the others were out of sight grabbed Lloyd’s arm. “We’re going to follow them.”

“I thought you agreed with them.” Lloyd said, confused.

“Maybe, but I have a debt to repay Emera. And I intend to pay in full.” Amelia replied. “Now let’s go!”

The female ninja made their way into the cavern, thankfully without the need for fighting through demons. “Hey, Diane?” Annabella asked.

“Yes?” Diane responded, distracted.

“What happened to you when you... sensed that aura?” Annabella asked.

“I do not know.” Diane sighed. “I... felt something familiar come over me, and I only became conscious when you awoke me.”

“Well that’s creepy.” Emera muttered.

“Do you think that’s dangerous?” Nya put in.

“No. It did not seem to harm me when I was in the state. For now, we should focus on finding the others.” Diane insisted.

The three other girls looked at each other, confused, but Diane continued to lead them farther into the cavern complex. As they went farther in, groaning could be faintly heard. “Anyone else kind of freaked out?” Emera murmured.

“Yup.” Annabella and Nya chorused, but Diane hushed them.

“Just a bit further!”

Finally, the four arrived at a large chamber, where a black haired woman sat lazily. “I suppose you thought to take your sweet time?”

“You were expecting us?” Nya asked, surprised.

“Naturally. I knew it would only be a matter of time once I captured the fools.” The woman rose, and a small amount of light revealed her features; gray, cracking skin and soulless black eyes.

“Don’t you dare insult them like that!” Annabella, Nya, and Emera roared.

“Yet you didn’t capture us?” Diane noted quietly.

“No. Those fools must use weapons to channel their powers. Although, the ninja of wind is rather weak as well, but still, useful.” The woman said lazily. Nya swore under her breath. “Oh don’t be insulted, it’s only natural as your powers were never tested.”

“You- you put us in the facility?!” Annabella screamed.

“It was to unlock your powers. Those tests helped make your powers grow, so that this moment could happen.” The woman replied.

“What kind of bitch does that?” Emera questioned.

“Call me the Demon of Darkness.” The woman told her. “I was unable to regain a human form after I used the Overlord and Stone Warriors to fight against the first Spinjitzu Master. So I sent the serpent upon his son, gaining a new pawn. Now... I merely need a few hundred souls before I completely regain my form.”

“That’s repulsive!” Diane shouted, finally losing her temper. “Souls are a sacred thing of life. They are the energy of human beings! You have no right to take that away!”

The Demon of Darkness looked at Diane, curious. “I admit, I was puzzled at how quickly you found me. I thought I would need to leave a trail. But clearly it was unnecessary... as you were there,  _ Gādian _ .”

“G- Gādian?” Diane murmured, surprised.

“I will explain... as soon as you swear loyalty to me.” The Demon of Darkness smiled. “Become my lieutenants, and I may even spare the useless boys.”

Annabella snorted. “Join the person who tortured us?  _ Hell no! _ ”

“I think you’ll be begging for my mercy soon.” The Demon of Darkness sneered.

“How do you figure that?” Emera challenged.

“With this.” The Demon of Darkness moved her hand. Immediately, Annabella, Emera, and Nya began to scream, while Diane froze, her eyes glazing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering:  
> Kaihōsareru = Be freed  
> Gādian =... I will wait on translating that one! (note this is not the translation)


	17. Unwelcome Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the repressed memories of the ninja resurface, questions about the female ninja are answered and evil is confronted.

_ Annabella’s memories... _

_ The door was kicked down, revealing a red-faced, angry man. “Honey, I’m home!” _

_ A woman squeaked, afraid. “Annabella, hide!” _

_ Nodding, the young Annabella ran down the hallway, trying to find any hiding place for comfort; unfortunately, due to her last growth spurt, all of her usual places were too small for her to fit. She groaned, only to whip her head around at a crack. _

_ “You bitch! Be thankful I took you in! Where’s that useless girl?” _

_ Whimpering, Annabella ducked under the guest room bed, trying to not tremble. Footsteps pounded throughout the house, and Annabella held herself. “Annabella, come out!” The man called. He smirked and flipped over the bed, causing Annabella to shriek. _

_ “H-hi daddy.” She squeaked. _

_ “Bad girl!” Her father scolded. He kicked Annabella hard in the stomach and Annabella felt bile come up her throat. “You’re completely useless! You’re a waste of space, even if you were a boy!” _

_ For the next hour her father mercilessly beat Annabella. She screamed, pleading for him to stop, and only after she was covered in bruises did he relent. “Next time, greet me at the door with a smile!” He ordered. Annabella nodded feebly, even as she knew it would just end the same way, though hopefully with less pain. _

_ Once her father had gone to sleep, the woman crept into the room, finding Annabella sobbing into her hands. “Bella, come here.” _

_ “Mommy, I hate daddy!” Annabella whispered, holding her mother. _

_ “Shh. Annie, I swear it’ll be okay.” Her mother promised. She rubbed Annabella’s back, holding her close. _

* * *

_ “No, mommy, don’t send me away!” Annabella begged. _

_ “You have to.” Her mother insisted. _

_ That night, her father beat her more than normal. By the time he was finished, Annabella could barely move. Her mother was already asleep, and Annabella was forced to sob by herself. _

* * *

_ “Hello Annabella. I’m your torturer today. Let’s start!” The voice in the intercom said. _

_ Annabella screamed as electricity surged through her, worsened by having previously been forced to last a half hour under water. “Stop, please!” _

_ “Hmm, temper, temper. Time to rewrite.” A scientist came forward and placed a needle in Annabella’s arm. _

_ The last image she saw was her mother’s face before passing out. _

Annabella held her head, screaming herself hoarse as Emera sobbed beside her.

_ Emera’s memories... _

_ “Get away from me!” A woman ordered, but the man grabbed her arm. _

_ “Thaaaat’s noooo way to greeet meeee!” The man slurred. “Wheeeeere’s our sweeeet Emera?” _

_ Terrified, Emera hid in the closet, trembling behind coats. Her father opened the door, grinning horrifically. “Theeeeere’s my favorite girl!” He called before reaching in. _

* * *

_ Blood. Her mother was lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood. Emera touched her mother’s dead face, resisting the urge to scream. _

_ “Eeeeemeraaaaa, don’t worry!” Her drunken father insisted. “Mommy was very bad, so she was punished! You won’t be!” He grinned. “I’ll get rid of the others, and we can be a family again!” _

_ Amelia was shaking in the corner, crying. Jim was beaten and unconscious on the floor. _

My fault. It’s my fault. I asked for him back! _ Emera told herself. _

_ “Tiiiiiime toooooo finish up!” Emera’s father started towards Amelia, fist ready. _

_ Emera didn’t think; she found the knife block in the darkness, and grabbed the largest blade she could. She ran up to her father and slammed the knife into his back. _

_ Crimson red blood flowed out of the wound and onto Emera’s hand. Her father staggered, then fell over onto the floor, dead. Amelia looked at Emera with wide eyes, and Emera shook. _

_ “I... I killed him...” Emera whispered. She dropped to the floor, sobbing into her blood red hands. “What am I?!” She screamed. _

_ Amelia ran to her, giving her a hug, but Emera shoved her back. “Get away from me! I killed them! It’s all my fault!” _

* * *

_ Emera was on a bike, Amelia behind, when the van blocked their way. Men piled out, guns in their hands. “Amelia, run!” _

_ Amelia was torn, but Emera grabbed her softball bat, ready. One man rolled his eyes, shooting her with a dart and pressing a button. _

_ She screamed as venom filled her body; not enough to kill, but enough to cause horrific pain and knock her out. _

* * *

_ “Time for the rewrite.” The woman whispered. _

_ Emera, strapped to a table, jerked, trying to get free. “Get away from me!” She yelled, but the scientists merely restrained her before injecting the shot. _

Emera had nearly collapsed, and Nya didn’t fare much better.

_ Nya’s memories... _

_ Bright white lights. The hospital room was completely white, and her father wheezed continually, life leaving him with every breath. “Nya, could you leave for a moment?” Her father asked feebly. _

_ Wiping her eyes, Nya left the room. She held herself, scared.  _ We’re by ourselves now. _ Nya murmured to herself. _ If I’d never been born, this would’ve never happened!

Nya was shaking, unable to stop. But Diane stood firmly on the ground, and in her dreams nearly smiled.

_ Diane’s memories... _

_ Warmth. She was tucked into a warm bed by a glowing fire. A woman wearing a veil approached the bed, smiling. “Hello, Gādian.” _

_ “In this form, know me as Diane.” She replied. “I never was given a childhood.” _

_ “Naturally.” The woman placed a bowl of hot soup on Diane’s lap. “Do you look forward to it?” _

_ “Of course.” Diane eagerly ate the piping hot soup, smiling. “I plan to take full advantage of everything it has to offer. How old am I?” _

_ “About eight years old.” The woman sat down on the chair beside the bed, stroking Diane’s cheek. “I will make sure you have a full life.” _

_ “Thank you. When will I drink the elixir?” Diane asked. _

_ “At the age of twenty. Until then, have fun.” The woman said. _

* * *

_ Diane ran through warm fields full of flowers and life. Her surrogate mother smiled, running to catch the twelve year-old. “Wait up, dear!” _

_ “But mother, the flowers are all blooming!” Diane said. “I never got to see them do so as a child!” _

_ “Yes, but be careful!” Her mother insisted. “You might,” _

_ “Oof!” Diane tripped, falling over. “Ouch!” _

_ “Diane, are you alright?” Her mother asked hurriedly. _

_ “I am fine.” Diane looked around, finding the field at an end, leading to a dead plain. “What happened here?” _

_ Her mother paled. “Quickly, back to the house!” _

* * *

_ Diane, a young woman, sat by her mother’s bed. She had caught the flu, but was nearly better. “Do you need anything?” _

_ “I will be alright.” Her mother responded. She smiled softly. “To think you will drink the elixir in just two years.” _

_ Sighing, Diane looked out the window at the snow. “I know.” She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, not bothering to redo her bun. “I have had a lovely childhood, but...” _

_ “But what?” Her mother sat up slowly. “Did you miss something?” _

_ “I missed the love of another.” Diane’s eyes glowed golden, showing the spirit of Gādian. “I know you love me, and I do as well, but I missed the love of another my age.” _

_ “I wish I could have made it possible.” Her mother placed her hand on Diane’s. “But they could have found you. If it was within my power, I would have scoured Ninjago looking for someone for you.” _

_ “I do not blame you. It was merely wishful thinking.” Diane murmured. _

* * *

_ “Diane, run!” Her mother ordered. Still weakened from her bout with the flu, she was still able to wield a sword. _

_ Nodding, Diane raced back towards their house. However, a sickening noise caused her to stop in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around, and cried out; her mother’s head had been severed from her body. _

_ Steeling herself with Gādian’s resolve, Diane resumed running, and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the kitchen, opening the cupboard. _

_ There, standing there as it always did, was the Elixir of Power and Protection. Slowly, making sure to not drop it, Diane lifted it off the shelf and drank the contents. _

_ The men outside had nearly gotten to the house when Diane made her way outside. Her eyes hard, she immediately summoned vines, which trapped the men where they stood. One of them, however, managed to use his gun to shoot Diane with a tranquilizer dart, causing her to pass out. _

* * *

_ “You’re a very special test subject. You’re going to get a full wipe.” The intercom voice announced. _

_ Diane struggled, but the scientists were able to quickly and easily deliver the shot into her arm. _

Blinking, Diane turned towards the Demon of Darkness, who paled. “Impossible!”

“A full memory wipe made it simple to recover.” Diane told her. She pulled out her bō staff, running and managing a hit.

Once the Demon of Darkness was distracted, her hold on the other girls was weakened and then broken. After a second, they were able to stand, though weakly. “What... the hell happened?” Annabella panted.

“They didn’t just suppress our memories.” Diane replied, quiet. “They rewrote them. They changed what we thought, who we were, only because it suited them. But...” Her eyes glowed. “I have only one thing to say to you, Demon. No more!”

The Demon of Darkness shrieked in anger. “I don’t care if you have stronger powers! I don’t care you have Gādian! You are powerless against me!”

“No.  _ You _ are powerless against us. Why else would you have tried to bargain with us? You are even weak to the other ninja.” Diane’s voice rose, anger filling it. “Without a physical form, you are  _ nothing! _ ”

A chip of skin broke off from the Demon of Darkness’ face, and her skin began to crack. “I will destroy you!” She yelled.

“Gādian did not give me strength.” Diane said softly. “She did not give me power, anything to harm. She gave me the knowledge to reason. The elixir I received was merely to distract you.”

The Demon of Darkness opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes widened as her body slowly turned to dust. The other girls gaped at Diane.

“H-How’d you do that?” Emera insisted.

“The Demon of Darkness depends on one thing; sorrow and pain.” Diane explained. “When we refused to give her that, she had no power. I suspect the males also stopped supplying her, and thus she lost everything.”

“ _ Not everything. _ ” The spirit of the Demon of Darkness rose. “ _ I may have lost my human form, and may have lost my chance, but you are coming with me! Those shots implanted special machines, which will kill you! _ ”

The spirit dove to its throne, activating it. A moment later the four girls all fell to their knees, being electrocuted from the inside.

Amelia and Lloyd dove into the control room, witnessing the scene from above. “We’ve got to help them!” Amelia cried.

“How? Can you work that computer?!” Lloyd asked.

Looking over at the computer system controlling the electrocution, Amelia’s eyes lit up. “Stand back!” She ordered. Lloyd did so, and Amelia slammed her foot into the system. Spurting out extra electricity, the machine stopped, and the female ninja were able to get up. Amelia hit another button, releasing the older male ninja.

“Are you guys okay?!” Nya asked, running and hugging Jay, who blushed.

“We’re fine.” Cole lied before clutching his rib cage. “Ow...”

“No you’re not!” Emera countered, assisting him with standing.

“Sis!” Amelia ran into the room, hugging Emera tightly.

“Amelia figured out how to stop the computer! She’s a genius!” Lloyd praised.

“How were you able to do it so fast?” Zane asked.

“Easy! Emera once told me, ‘when a machine doesn’t work or do what you want, hit it!’” Amelia said proudly.

“I did?” Emera said, confused.

“We’re going to need to work on the whole ‘memory’ thing, this is getting annoying.” Annabella groaned, annoyed she couldn’t remember correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your final translation for the day:  
> Gādian = Guardian


	18. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With evil vanquished, normalcy returns to Ninjago and the ninja complete unfinished business.

Two weeks had passed since the Demon of Darkness had been killed. Nya had put all her effort into finding an antidote to the drugs in the other girls’ systems, a feat which became easier after the ninja had gained access to the facility where the girls had been held.

The male ninja plus Amelia stood outside the lab, where Nya was administering the shots to reverse the poison. “Are they going to be okay? Are we sure this is going to work?” Amelia asked.

Zane could only shake his head. “Nya and Diane are confident this will work. However, it may have different effects, as Diane had nearly recovered all of her memories. The other two might have altered symptoms.”

Amelia gulped, and there was another stretch of silence until the door slowly opened. Emera stepped out, and smiled. “Hey, Amy.”

Immediately Amelia ran towards Emera, hugging her tightly. “Sis!”

Emera laughed, giving Amelia a swift noogie. “Nya said it would work, so you didn’t have to worry!”

The door opened again, revealing Annabella. “Does someone have a phone I can borrow?”

Kai nodded, handing her his cell phone. She went to her bedroom, slowly dialing a number she thought she never would. After ringing, a voice on the other end answered. “Hello?”

“Mom?” Annabella whispered. “I... I’m ready to talk.”

Later...

Diane sat on the deck, watching the sun as it began to set. Zane came out as well, wrapping his arm around her. “Are you alright?”

“Of course.” Diane looked down at her hand, where a rose lay in between her fingers. “I am merely hoping for a brighter future.”

Zane nodded, but was troubled. He tried to form words to explain it, but Diane beat him with her own words. “Zane, there is something I did not tell the others.”

“Is it troubling?” Zane asked, worried.

“When I was eighteen, my mother was killed.” She said quietly. “After her death, I drank a special elixir, which was meant to allow me to survive until the battle I would have with the Demon of Darkness.”

“What did it do?” Zane questioned, confused.

“It gave me a... very long lifespan.” Diane said quietly. “I may still be killed in battle, and perhaps in thousands of years I will pass. But as I was intended to take the elixir in doses, I do not know what will happen as I drank it all once.”

Zane tightened his grip on Diane’s waist. “Are you angry because of this?”

“No.” Diane twirled a piece of her hair slightly, distracted. “I just... I am afraid. One day, our friends will pass, and I do not know if will be ready for that day, should I be suspended in time as I believe I am.”

Zane placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I will be with you, I promise.” Diane nodded, leaning into his chest.

Elsewhere...

Kai and Annabella stood in front of a somewhat large, yet not enormous house. Annabella shook slightly, and Kai squeezed her hand. “If you’re not ready...”

“I...” Annabella swallowed. “I’ll never be more ready than this.”

Slowly, Annabella knocked on the door. The man who had been with Annabella’s mother at the fair answered, nodding. “Come in.”

Both walked in, and the man led Kai and Annabella to a room where a woman sat on a couch. She looked up, crying. “Bella!”

“Mum.” Annabella began to cry, and her mother raced towards her, enveloping her in a large hug.

Both Kai and the man who had answered the door smiled softly. Annabella buried her face in her mother’s chest, sobbing quietly. “Bella, I was so worried...” The woman whispered, stroking Annabella’s hair.

With Emera...

Amelia led Emera to a graveyard on the outskirts of a small town. Inside, the two walked to a familiar grave, which both had visited years ago. The grave they were visiting today was next to it, reading,

_ Jim Reilly _

_ Born: January 30, 1973 _

_ Died: June 9, 2010 _

_ Beloved friend, son, husband, and father _

Emera breathed in sadly, and placed a wreath of roses at her stepfather’s grave. Taking some metal from her pocket, she slowly covered each rose in the metal until they each gleamed, able to last years. Emera closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, dad.” She murmured. “I hope you and mom...”

“Are proud.” Amelia finished. Both turned, walking away slowly.


End file.
